NotSo Loser Force Five
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: AU. Five friends take a journey they'll never forget. When their plane is struck by lightning, they are found by scientists and discover they have super powers. But danger is never far away in the world of super heroes… Channy-Tawnico-Grady/OC. ON HAITUS
1. Leaving To England!

**Heyhey! I'm here with my new story NotSo Loser Force Five! :D It's all very exciting. It's kinda based on the show No Ordinary Family, so if you like that, you're gonna like this! :D**

**And please forgive me for the lack of Channy in the first few chapters. Chaddy don't come in till chapter 3 or 4 I think. DON'T HURT ME! Plus, this story isn't all about Channy...which is a change for my stories. LOL ;).**

**So I said in the preview, this is an AU (Alternate Universe) so So Random and Mackenzie Falls don't exist.**

**Alright then...here we go! :D**

**DC: I don't own SWAC or NOF (No Ordinary Family) :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Leaving to England!<strong>

Sonny's POV

"Sonny!" My mother yells up to me in that tone that says 'get down here!'

"Yeah?" I reply, packing the last things into my suitcase, trying my hardest to fit everything in. It doesn't work to plan as things overflow from the suitcase onto my bed and I groan in annoyance.

"Your friends are here! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" I lie. I decide to not take some of the dresses and stuff, zipping up the suitcase with jerky strokes, before it finally closes and I'm so proud of myself I feel like partying. I then stumble down the stairs, before seeing Tawni in the doorway and giving her a big hug.

Tawni is my best friend. She was my first friend when I moved from Wisconsin to California (which is weird, coz we're totally different. But hey, opposites attract, right?). She showed me around the school and introduced me to her friends, Nico, Grady, and Zora (who she knows outside school – she's 13, and doesn't go to high school yet). Now, we're all the bestest of friends (I feel so childish saying that when I'm 17).

"You ready to go, honey?" Mom asks me, and I nod, hugging her.

"I'll see you when we get back." I tell her, before heading out to Tawni's car. I put my suitcases in the back of her car, before getting into it, next to Zora who is squashed in the middle between me and Grady. Nico, Grady's best friend, is sat in the front, and Tawni gets in the driver's seat.

"Ready, everyone?" Tawni asks, and we all nod, cheering to show our happiness.

"London, here we come!" I squeal.

Yes, that's right – we are going on a vacation to London, or a _holiday _as they call it in England. **(A/N: It's true, we do. Why do you think they're going to London? Lol ;)) **I can't wait! I've never been to London, it should be so much fun!

Tawni's family is rich, so she's booked us a private plane for the journey…it's gonna be awesome!

We arrive at the airport, rushing to get to our flight (not coz we're late, but because we want to spend as long on this private plane as we can! Tawni's probably the only one of us who's first and last private plane journey is today!) We're happy to see how quickly we're allowed on. The doors close and we travel up the runway, and my heart goes into my stomach as we start to speed up. I've only been on a plane once (when me and my Mom travelled from Wisconsin to California) and I'm so not used to it.

Soon enough, we're in the air, above the clouds. We can see the Californian beaches beneath us, and I grin, trying to ignore the small slither of a fear of heights I have.

Ladies and Gentlemen, we have lift-off!

"Ah, this really is the life." I say, shuffling around in my chair next to Tawni, who stares at me when I do so.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks me, and I laugh.

"Just getting comfortable, love," I say in a British accent, and she stares at me harder.

"You really are crazy, you know that, Sonny?"

"I know." I laugh, "I try."

"And succeed." She says, putting an eye mask over her eyes and putting her iPod earplugs in.

I grin, before lounging back in my chair. I then look over to where Nico and Grady sit. Grady is fast asleep – he did mention he was completely exhausted. Nico is looking over our way, leg shaking. He looks slightly nervous, or annoyed, or both.

I smile. Nico has a crush on Tawni, and we all know it – apart from Tawni. She doesn't get any of the signs he gives her and I think it's pretty sad.

"Admiring your secret love, Nico?" I ask, and he laughs.

"What?" He chuckles pretty flakily, "No! I'm just…I wanna land quickly. I'm not the best when it comes to flights. And I wanna see the soldier guys with the funny hats."

"Sure…" I say.

"Ah, if I could read your mind right now, I'd _so _scream out your thoughts." Zora smiles. Ah, how creepy my little friend is. _If _she could read Nico's mind? With all those smarts she could easily read his mind!

Then I remind myself, people can't read minds. It's just not possible. Nothing like that is possible.

A few minutes later, a boy walks into the cabin, smiling, and I grin. He's cute. He looks over at me, smiling at me, before looking away. I look away too, but I then feel a gaze on me. I raise my head to see the boy still staring at me. I blush, before he walks my way.

"Heya," He says, blue eyes shining, as he moves a blonde strand of hair from his face, "What's your name, cutie?"

I laugh, snorting, and I gulp before I see he didn't seem to notice. Still in the game!

…OK, then, that was weird.

"Um, Sonny Munroe." I offer and hand for him to shake, but he kisses it, "…And your name?"

"Caleb," He says, still smiling at me, "Caleb Swift." **(A/N: Haha! You guys thought it was Chad! Or did you? I have no clue…)**

"Nice to meet you, Caleb." I say.

"You too, Sonny," He says, "What do you say after this flight we meet up for a little guided tour around London?"

"And where are we gonna find a tour guide?" I ask, before he points to himself, "You really know your way around London?"

"Been there loads." He says, "So, you up for it?"

I smile at him, feeling a bit of chemistry, and as he kisses me on the cheek and says 'goodbye', Tawni elbows me.

"Nice," She whispers as Caleb heads off to ask Nico and Grady if they want more peanuts, "He's cute!"

I smile, "And I think he likes me!" I squeal quietly, and she does the same.

"And do you like him?" She asks, and I nod, "Awesome! You guys are gonna be great together!" **(A/N: No they're not. Canny? Sonleb? Er, no. I know what ur thinking, 'we want Channy!' Just wait a bit, Chad isn't in the story yet…don't hurt me!)**

I spend ages thinking about Caleb…he's pretty cute. He seems like a nice guy… Tawni could be right. We could be the perfect match!

I smile, leaning back in my chair, before suddenly the plane suddenly faces a jerk and my heart flips over.

"Sorry about that, folks," The captain's voice comes over the intercom, "We just had a little bit of turbulence, and it shouldn't be too much of a problem for the rest of the ride."

Boy, what a lie.

A few minutes later, and we're hear a rumbling. Thunder. I huddle closer to Tawni, coz to be honest, I'm major scared.

"Will you relax?" Tawni says, "We're gonna be fine. It's just a little thunder."

Something gives me a hunch that it wasn't 'just a little thunder'. Minutes go by and lightning starts to strike, right outside the window. Tawni and I scream, holding each other tightly, Zora hides under a chair and Nico jumps up into Grady's arms as he finally wakes up from his deep slumber. I'm baffled he slept through all that thunder.

"Folks, relax." The captain says, his voice sounding shaky and scared himself, "We'll just need to land the plane – nobody panic."

"Nobody panic?" Tawni yells, "Oh, that's just great. How am I not meant to panic?"

I know what she means, but I tell her to calm down and try and sleep.

"Everything's gonna be alright." I say, kinda doubting myself.

That's when suddenly everything goes strange. The plane is surrounded by a bright, blinding light. The lights inside all go off, and my heart reaches my mouth as I realise we're falling. Falling through the clouds, we seem to have been struck by lightning. I hold on tightly to my friends, panicking.

"It's gonna be OK…" I repeat breathlessly, before suddenly feeling a thud.

Everything goes black after that…

_~NSLFF~_

"_Sonny? Sonny Munroe?"_

A faint voice repeats my name, before I see a bright light. What's going on? Am I dying? Is that voice God? What the heck is going on?

"Miss Munroe?"

I squint at the light, before seeing a man who looks about forty, maybe less, looking down at me, a flashlight sort of thing in his hand, wearing glasses and a lab coat. He smiles when seeing me.

"Good, you're awake," He says, in an English accent, I'm sure, "You're the fourth to wake up."

I blink, "What are you talking about?"

"You and your friends, Miss Munroe." He explains, "Me and my daughter knew something was going on. Something happened the other night. We heard news of a plane being hit by lightning and crashing into the shore of Bournemouth. Lucky no-one was on that beach!"

"Your daughter?" I ask, "Lightning? Plane crash? What?"

It's then when I remember exactly what happened. My friends and I were on our way to England, on a plane, Caleb, the storm, the lightning…

"How did I survive?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," The English guy says, before offering a hand for me to shake, "Professor Blaine Howard."

I shake his hand warily, "Sonny Munroe."

"I know," He says, "Your friend Zora was the first to wake up – she told us everything. Well, about the crash, your names, where you come from, things like that."

"Who did you find?" I ask, before sitting up slightly to see all my friends…Zora, Nico, Grady. Tawni seems to be the only one still asleep. Next to Tawni is a girl who looks about sixteen, with auburn hair and green eyes. She's quite a pretty girl, but she's wearing lab goggles and a lab coat like Blaine. She smiles at me while holding Tawni's wrist. I guess she's trying to test the pulse.

"Hey," She says in the same British accent as Blaine, "I'm Ellie. Blaine's my Dad. We're just trying to help you guys – don't worry about anything."

I watch her do something to Tawni, I honestly don't know what. These guys seem to have a very technical life. They must be a father-daughter scientist team…or maybe it's Bring Your Daughter To Work Day? No, I don't know if they have those in England, if that's where we are… **(A/N: I know I've never had a Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work-Day with my Dad. I live in England. No clue to be honest…)**

Then I remember something else. We weren't the only ones on that plane. The crew, and…Caleb.

"The crew." I say softly. Ellie blinks.

"Who?"

"The crew," I repeat, "Where are they?"

Blaine hangs his head sadly, "We couldn't find them." He reports, "They were assumed dead. I'm sorry."

My heart sinks to my boots. Caleb's…dead? I can't believe this…I loved Caleb, well, I sure liked him. I was sure I was attracted to him, and now I'll never know if we were really meant to be.

I start crying the moment Tawni wakes up, and Ellie notices my tears, leaving her Dad to see to a groaning Tawni.

"Are you OK, um, Sonny?" She asks, and I sigh, wiping a tear from my eye.

"My…" I pause, trying to find the right word, "…Boyfriend was on that plane."

Ellie frowns, "Oh, I'm so sorry! We tried our best, I really am sorry…"

"It's OK." I lie, "It wasn't your fault…" OK, so that part isn't a lie. I really shouldn't take things out on these guys. It's not their fault…

As Tawni screams and yells at Blaine, and I sigh. This is gonna be a long day…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 1 is over! Hope you enjoyed it... :D You know how you can tell me?<strong>

**...REVIEW! Coz like a good friend of mine, nangelgirl923 says...**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! (not stealing it, just...borrowing it ))**

**I have the next chapter ready, so get reviewing and it'll be up asap! :D**


	2. Super Powers

**YAY! Good reception! This is where I do my little happy dance at the fact that I was hoping for 5 reviews in one day and I got 8...(does a happy dance)...I'm done.**

**Was just listening to my Glee album...the song Get It Right sounds so like a Chad song! I mean, it's sung by a girl, so not really, but the lyrics sound pretty similar! lol ;) Imma shut up now and just give you the chapters.**

**Oh, and remember, Chad doesn't come till next chapter...so yeah.**

**Dedication to...LOLChanny819, CrazieeBubblyy (think that's how u spell it) and mrpuppy for the help with the super powers for this episode. Also, the dedication to Chad, who is having a hard time with Sonny (only one person will understand this. The rest of you, don't worry your little heads, I'm not going crazy :P).**

**And I don't own SWAC or the characters. I do own Blaine and Ellie though. OK, I really am gonna shut up now. STORY TIME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Super Powers<strong>

Sonny's POV

"So, what are we doing here?" I ask Blaine, who seems to be writing something on a clipboard. I get up from my bed, feeling a little dizzy, but nothing tops Tawni falling over when she tries to get up off her bed. That's what you get for wearing heels that high.

"We think there was some reason you all survived and no-one else did," He answers, ignoring Tawni's accident as Nico helps her up (hoping this will help with his case to get her into him…doesn't work), "There must be something…have you felt anything weird since you woke? Anything?"

_Yeah, I sure have. _I rub my head softly_. I have a headache…_

"What was that, Sonny?" Zora asks, and I blink.

"I didn't say anything." I say. At that moment, Ellie's eyes light up.

"But did you _think _anything?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"In the past, people are said to have been hit by lightning and developing…super powers. And it sure happens a lot in comics."

"WHAT?" All of us yell, sitting up from our white beds. Not at the surprise that such a pretty girl like Ellie reads comics…Sonny, don't be stereotypical…

"Super powers," She repeats, "It's possible. What did you just _think _Sonny? This could help us."

"I thought…_Yeah, sure I have…_then_, I have a headache._" I say, and Zora smiles.

"That's what I heard!" She says.

"Really?" I gulp, "You…read my mind?"

"I'd think you'd call that telepathy." She replies smartly.

"Oh _yeah_?" Tawni says, "What am I thinking?"

Zora grins, "Coco Moco Cocoa." She says, and Tawni gasps dramatically.

"And me?" Nico asks.

"Girls." Zora replies.

"All of us knew that anyway." Tawni smirks, and Nico scowls at her.

"Well, we know Zora has telepathy." Blaine says, "Anyone else feeling weird?"

"Does hungry count?" Nico asks, and Blaine shrugs.

"There's a food court down the corridor." He says. It's then when we feel a gust of wind, before we see Nico stood in the same place, eating a tuna sandwich.

I blink, hardly able to speak, "Er…Nico?" I ask, "Where'd you get that sandwich?"

"The food court." He shrugs, "Why?"

"How did you get to the food court so quick?" Zora asks, and Nico grins.

"I have _super speed!" _He beams.

"Oh, great," Zora says, "That way, when you strike out on girls, you can get out of there as quickly as possible!"

I hold in fits of laughs as Nico shakes his head disapprovingly and her. OK, so that's a little funny…

"So, what else?" Ellie asks, "If Nico and Zora got powers, you three must've."

At that moment, Tawni raises her hand.

"Yes, Tawni?" Blaine says.

"You guys got any lip gloss?"

I roll my eyes. Even with the possibly that she has some superhuman abilities, Tawni still cares about how she looks. And how do we know we're safe here? I sure don't fully trust Blaine and Ellie, and it's possible we could be here for a while. For all we know, soon after we reveal we have powers (if we all really do), Blaine and Ellie will hand us to the authorities, who will lock us up like a freak show!

And all Tawni cares about is her lips being glossy.

Well, typical Tawni.

It seems Ellie is just as baffled.

"...No." She blinks, "This is a science lab…why would we have lip gloss?"

Tawni moans, before stomping her feet…uh-oh. She's having a diva fit. Apparently, you don't have to be famous to have a diva fit.

"I. Want. Coco. Moco. COCOA!"

Then second, a puff of smoke goes off in the corner, and we all turn to see a neat little lip gloss container. Tawni claps her hands excitedly.

"Coco Moco Cocoa!"

She runs over to the bottle, grinning, and I roll my eyes. _She needs to find new interests._

"Yes, she does Sonny." Zora says from the corner. I groan,

"Stop reading my mind!" I yell.

"OK…" Ellie says, "So Tawni can summon Coco Moco Cocoa from anywhere… that's pretty lame."

"Hey!" Tawni yells, in the middle of applying, "Coco Moco Cocoa is _not_ lame! I bet I can do better!"

"OK, fine…" Ellie says, "Prove it. Bring something bigger in here, like…"

"A snake!" Zora squeals, and Tawni gulps.

"Er, no. Snakes are creepy and disgusting!"

Ellie laughs, "Scared?"

Tawni's eyes widen, "Tawni Hart? Scared? Don't be ridiculous!"

I stifle a laugh. Tawni is, and always has been, afraid of snakes. It's actually quite funny. I had a pet snake as a kid; it was as long as me and Tawni were tall. She screamed when she saw it and ran down the road, yelling, "GROSS-GROSS-GROSS!" repeatedly. My Mom had to go outside after 1 hour and calm her down.

It was quite entertaining.

Tawni closes her eyes so she doesn't have to see the snake she summons, before repeating the foot stomping from before.

One…two…three…

"SNAKE!"

Nico and Grady scream when seeing it, Nico jumping into Grady's arms. Yeah, they have a bad history with my snake too. I think Zora is the only one who likes snakes. They kind of creep me out now that I'm a girly teen, but not enough to make me scream. Especially not like a girly girl…or like the screams coming from Nico and Grady. Wow. If Nico's trying to get Tawni by pretending to be scared of a snake, it's not gonna work.

I have to admit though, when the snake showed up I did accidentally knock over a bottle of liquid. It scared me a little…so I jumped back…I hope that bottle's not important…

Let's just ignore the thing with the bottle and say, considering this snake is bigger than the one I used to have, it's a good thing Tawni's eyes are closed.

"Send it back! Send it back! Send it back!" Grady whimpers and Tawni sighs.

"Fine…"

She claps three times and it goes away. At that, everyone but Zora is happy.

"So…" Blaine grabs his clipboard, a look of pure amazement and shock on his face, "…Telepathy, speed, the power to summon things from anywhere…"

"They really need to make a name for that." I say jokingly. I'll admit, it's not one of my funniest jokes…

"…What else?"

"Hmm…" I ignore the fact that I may have powers and turn to see the smashed glass bottle on the floor, and the liquid spreads across the floor. Gosh, I sure hope I have super cleaning abilities.

"The hydrochloric medical eradicator!" Ellie yells when she sees it, and I gulp. **(A/N: That name's totally made up :P) **Wow, for a pretty girl, Ellie sure seems to be a good scientist. Wait, that's incredibly stereotypical of me, I'm ashamed…moving on…

"Was that important?" I ask, wincing.

"Heck yeah!" She says, "It can alter a human's molecular structure! It's highly dangerous! What did you do?" **(A/N: Considering that name is made up, that fact is made up too. Just…don't buy any hydrochloric medical eradicator…just in case I'm right. Lol ;))**

"I knocked it over by accident…" I say, "…Sorry."

"Ugh, I needed this for my science project…" Ellie moans. Wow. She is so scientifically surrounded for a 16-year-old…SHUT UP SONNY! Gosh, I'm so judgemental…ignore me.

"Well, what are we gonna do about it?" Tawni says, "It's not like any of us can turn back time."

I blink, something inside me laughing at that, another part wondering why. I ignore both parts.

"If only…" I say, "…I'd go back and stop myself from knocking it over…"

Then I hear a crash and cover my ears instinctively, closing my eyes, and when I open them I'm still in the room but something weird is going on…there is another me!

"Hey!" Tawni yells, applying lip gloss. This seems really familiar… "Coco Moco Cocoa is _not_ lame! I bet I can do better!"

"OK, fine…" Ellie says, "Prove it. Bring something bigger in here, like…"

"A snake!" Zora squeals, and Tawni gulps. Wait…this happened about 5 minutes ago…did I just time-travel?

"Er, no. Snakes are creepy and disgusting!"

Ellie laughs, "Scared?"

Tawni's eyes widen, "Tawni Hart? Scared? Don't be ridiculous!"

I really _have _time-travelled…wow. That's weird…

But it seems no-one can see me. I wave my hand in front of my eyes (the past me) but she doesn't respond. You'd think she would if she could see herself waving at her.

"SNAKE!"

Nico and Grady's scream…that my cue! I then know I've gotta stop myself from knocking over the dangerous thing with the weird name. I grab the bottle before me from the pastcan hit it, and then put it back, sighing with relief.

With a flash, I look around. Everyone's staring at me…I guess they can see me again. I look to the bottle, still on the floor, but then it does something weird. It's like someone hits rewind as it un-smashes and sits itself neatly on the table top once again, ready to live on for Ellie's science project.

"Sonny?" Ellie says, a shocked look on her face, "What did you just do?"

I shrug, "Time-travel, I think."

She grins, "_AWESOME_!"

I laugh, "Heck, yeah!"

"What about me?" Grady says in a sad-puppy way. Then I remember…Grady's the only powerless one at the moment.

"We'll find yours Grady," I say, patting him on the back, "Er…someone list super powers…anyone?"

"Hmm…" Ellie thinks for a second, "…Shape-shifting, eye-lasers…"

"That would be awesome!" Grady grins, before miming this possible power.

"…Nothing."

"What about controlling water?" I say, before Grady gasps.

"NO! You know Aqua Man has that power!"

"Okay, okay!" I put my hands up in defeat, "How about…flying?"

"That would be cool!" He says, before trying it out. It works.

I grin, leaning up against a post. "I think a simple 'Thank you, Sonny' would do nicely." I say, and Grady smiles.

"This is awesome! I always knew I was born to wear a cape! Now with the power to fly, I can!"

"Well, that's everyone!" Blaine smiles.

So, now that our powers are cleared up, we need to get to the original question –

"How did this all happen?" I ask, "How did we survive?"

"We think it's something to do with your powers." Blaine explains, and I blink.

"How?"

"We don't know," He admits, "But we hope to figure it out. Maybe there's a reason. Maybe you were kept alive because you may be needed for something in the future?"

"Like save the world!" Grady grins, high-fiving Nico (which is hard, considering he's still floating in the air).

"Or it could just be a coincidence." Blaine continues.

"What do we do till you find out?" I ask, and he sighs.

"We're gonna have to keep you here."

Tawni gasps, "NO! I can't be locked in a tiny cell for who-knows-how-long!"

Ellie and Blaine laugh.

"No, no." Blaine says, "We'll just need to keep you in the country, keep you safe from anyone who might want to take advantage of you and your powers. You can go to Ellie's school for a few weeks, if that's alright with her?"

"That's more than alright, Daddy." Ellie says in a babyish way, and Blaine laughs.

"And it's OK with you guys?"

To be honest, it is. Being the curious person I am, I want to know what the heck is going on. I nod, along with the others.

"Okay, then," He says, "In that case…Welcome to England!"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Maybe I get to meet them now! LOL ;) Me and my obsession...<strong>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough, and all that you touch tumbles down, coz my best intentions keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow, but how many times will it take? Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right?_** ...SEE what I mean? LOL. Go listen to that if you haven't yet. That's Get It Right by Glee Cast. Then listen to Loser Like Me. That one made me smile...**

**OK, byebye suckas! Remember to review!**


	3. Uniforms and Populars

**Hihi! Alright then, let's just, uh, get on with the chapter. I got a party to get to! Whoo! :D**

**DC: I don't own SWAC, or So Random, as it is now called. Just saw the preview...I actually WILL watch it. It looks good :) OK, story time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Uniforms and Populars<strong>

Sonny's POV

"Tawni, the plan was to blend in! Not stand out!"

I moan at Tawni when she comes out of the room we're staying in at Blaine and Ellie's house. She comes out wearing a bright, shining gold jacket, and a whole load of blinding bling jewellery. Tawni gasps.

"Excuse me, Sonny," She says, "Have you not _seen _my wardrobe? Do you not even know me? I'm not one to blend in."

I sigh, "Whatever."

Tawni, while trying to master her powers, found she could bring our clothes that weren't lost on the plane to us. That's a good thing, since most of my best clothes I left home anyway. It was that, or borrowing Ellie's clothes, which, even though they are MAJOR cute, Tawni says they don't fit with my skin tone. Whatever. I'd rather wear clothes that don't fit me than no clothes at all.

Anyway, at least I feel comfortable in my purple and black striped skirt, my pink T-shirt and my purple jacket **(A/N: Just realised, that's like the second outfit she wears in My Two Chads :P)**, even though Tawni thinks it's drab. I don't care, I love my clothes.

"Alright then, guys!" Ellie says in a cheery attitude, "Ready for your first day at Shakespeare Community?"

"And hopefully last." Tawni points out. She obviously doesn't want to spend her time in England in school. She'd rather be shopping, for sure. Or…anything else. Tawni was born to be a star…not a student. Yet, she isn't a star yet. One day, she always assures us, one day…

"Ignore her," I say to Ellie, "I'm excited!"

I really am. Maybe we'll find some friends, have some fun…and find out why our powers are so important to whatever or whoever saved us. If it's not all just a coincidence, that is.

"Well, sorry guys," Ellie says, scanning us, and it's then when I realise she's wearing a plait skirt and polo shirt, "You can't wear your own clothes, you need a uniform."

Tawni's mouth opens wide, "U-uni-_uniform_?"

"Uniform." Ellie nods slowly, "You know, like what I'm wearing here? Like plait?"

"PLAIT!"

About 10 minutes later, I come out of mine and Tawni's room, wearing the exact same thing as Ellie. I have to admit, I look OK.

"Lookin' good," Ellie gives a thumbs up, "Or…as good as you can when wearing a school uniform."

I smile, before turning to the door, "Tawni, are you ready?"

"Yes." Comes the simple reply.

"…You gonna show us?"

"No."

"Pleeaase?"

Tawni groans, before opening the door, pulling a face. I try not to laugh, because Tawni's never been seen wearing plait her whole life.

"I. Look. Horrendous!"

"Too bad, we all need to wear it," Ellie says, grabbing both our arms, "Come on!"

She runs down the stairs to where we see Nico and Grady stood there in shirts and ties and blazers, and Zora wearing a similar outfit to ours.

"Zora's going to the same school?" I ask, and Ellie nods.

"We don't have the same school system," She explains, "She's in year 8 – 9th grade – and our school ranges from year 7 to year 12. I'm in year 11, and you guys will be in the top year."

Tawni blinks, "I really didn't get any of that."

Ellie rolls her eyes, before a horn beeps outside.

"That's the bus!" She runs towards the door, taking a slice of toast from the pile on a plate.

Tawni's eyes open wide, "…_Bus?_"

We get to the bus stop, getting on, and a man with grey hair and a moustache is sat there smiling.

"Hello, Ellie." He says in a British accent, "And who are these lot?"

"Them?" Ellie asks, "They're…uh…from California. My cousins. They're staying here for a little while."

"Ooh, sounds great," He says, "Hope you enjoy it here in England."

"I doubt it." Tawni moans, pulling a face at anything that doesn't say 'style', which really is everything. After sitting in random seats together, we set off.

"Here we are." Ellie smiles, in front of an old-looking school. Not similar to my high school, that's for sure. It still looks pretty cool. Obviously Tawni looks less than pleased.

"When was its open date?" Tawni asks, "The Roman times?"

Ellie rolls her eyes, "1923, actually."

"Ew!" Tawni groans, "Everything's so old here!"

"Oh yeah?" Ellie says, leaning on Tawni's shoulder in a relaxed way, "Check out that."

It's that moment when we all turn to see a bunch of guys walk past. I'm judging they're the popular guys. Confident smiles, school trousers down low, shoes untied, laughing and joking…yep, the stereotypical cool, popular guys.

Then I see the guy in the middle and my heart flips.

"Who's that?" I ask, trying to block out my thoughts that he looks a lot like Caleb…

"Oh, I think his name is Chad," Ellie explains, "He's new, from California. He seems kinda…different."

I watch him hi-five a bunch of guys and blink.

"He sure seems to have got popular fast…"

That's not at all what's bothering me though. Blonde hair, blue eyes, killer smile… yep, he looks a hell of a lot like Caleb. It's almost scary…I don't like it. He then looks over our way and his smile flips. He blinks, trying for a smile but it coming out more a flirtatious smirk. He says something to those guys and walks our way. I gulp.

"Hey." He says as I just stand there like an idiot.

"H-Hey." I just about manage. He smirks.

"New girl, right?"

That accent…yep, he's definitely Californian. I nod, ignoring the fact that my heart was racing at I was thinking _he's hot. _Damn it, Zora better not be reading my mind… and if she is she's better not be in a random revenge mood, or just want to tick me off.

"Well, cool to meet you," He says, "I'm Chad…" He scans me again, just to make sure he's not making a dumb decision when he could be talking to cool cheerleaders right now, "…Dylan Cooper. I'm kinda new here too, you're gonna be fine here."

I look over to where Chad was just standing, hanging with the populars.

"You sure got popular fast."

Chad shrugs, "Yeah, I guess I just have good people skills, ya know?"

"Yeah." I say, smiling. He smiles back, and for a moment there's a spark. Maybe this could lead to something…I slap that thought out of my mind right away. He's a cool, popular guy. Good-looking, like Tawni, he was born to be a star, even though it seems he hasn't quite got there yet. Me, I'm just some small-town girl from Wisconsin, and I was always on the outside looking in as a kid – there's no way that someone like me could be with someone like him. I mean, I'm not one to believe in the status quo, but since he's popular Chad probably does. That doesn't mean we can't be friends though…right?

Plus, he reminds me way too much of Caleb, and even though I knew Caleb for about twenty minutes and I'd only been his "girlfriend" for 5 of them, I couldn't get over it. it was like fate was pulling a cruel trick on me. I didn't like it…at all. It doesn't mean I'm not slightly…attracted to Chad.

He gives me one last wink, before walking off towards some cheerleader girls, who laugh and smile and flick their hair…I think its clear Chad's a hit with all girls. He's surely a hit with me.

"Hey-hey!" Tawni says, elbowing my ribs, "You caught the eye of a cool guy! He's cute too!"

"Yeah…" I say dreamily, hoping Zora really isn't reading my mind now. I look over to her…nope; she seems to be looking Chad's way.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, and she grins.

"I heard your thoughts…you _like _Chad!"

I sigh. Stupid mind-reading powers…why couldn't I get those?

"So?" I ask, "Why do you care?"

"I'm gonna read his thoughts for you…he must still be thinking about you, right?"

I shrug, "I suppose…"

"So, let me do my thing! I've been practicing on plenty of people already; I think I have enough practice."

"Prove it," I say, before turning to the girl Chad's talking to and pointing at her, "What's she thinking?"

Zora focuses on the girl, before saying, "_I need a manicure, my nails look like dirt pits_."

I scan the girl, "Yep, that's believable." _Wow. _I am so judgemental! And since I tell other people not to be like that, hypocritical! Ugh…

"What about that guy?" I ask, pointing to a group of people who don't look as popular…or so I assume.

"_If x to the cosine of y is_…"

"I don't need to hear the rest of that," I say, "I won't get any of it – I'm no good at Math, remember?"

"I remember." She says, and I sigh.

"OK, you gonna read Chad's mind now?"

She smiles, "Gladly!" She turns to face Chad, focusing on him, but it isn't to long before she frowns. Uh-oh – it's bad. He probably thought I had butter breath from that toast…but I only had one slice! I promise! And butter breath isn't that bad…

"Weird…" She says.

"What does he think is weird about me?" I say in a panic. "Maybe he doesn't like my hair!" I grab my long flowing hair in shock, "LOOK AWAY!"

"No," Zora says, "I can't read his mind. It's like…I'm blocked. It won't let me in."

"Oh…" I say, "That _is _weird…maybe your powers just have a limit? Like you can only read a few minds in a minute?"

She shrugs, "Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not sure."

The bell then rings and Ellie shows up with her friends.

"This is Cherry…" She says, introducing a Japanese-looking girl. She has pretty shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes, and her smile is cute and happy.

"…And Kat…" Kat has beautiful, tawny-blonde hair that comes down to her waist, just about. She seems kind and smiley, just like Cherry. Wow. Ellie has some cool friends.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Hope you enjoy it here!"

"Thanks!" I smile, not sure whether to hug them or hand-shake them, but when a teacher comes over and tells us to get to classes, we shrug, smile, and I follow Ellie to where I'm meant to be. Luckily, I'm in a class with Tawni, Nico, and Grady, so I'll just follow them around.

It also lifts my heart to see that Chad is in my class too.

Chad's POV

I hate to say it, coz it's not something I'd usually say, but…

That new girl's pretty cute.

And I never even got her name. Smooth move, idiot.

After leaving her, hoping that would leave her hanging, I head over to some random girls to make her jealous. What? That's my style, OK? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper; I've been raised to look after myself and no-one else. My…ek-hem…_father _raised me that way.

"I had _so much fun_ at your party last week, Chad." The girl in front of me tells me. What's her name again? Brittany? Michelle? …Louise? I honestly can't remember, I just know she's a cheerleader. A cheerleader who's probably thinking about getting a manicure right now. Yep, my lifestyle comes with a price…you only attract total slags. No real girls, you know? But, I've been raised that way, and that's how I'll live my life.

I'd much rather live it with real girls though…girls like that one I met back there. I'm sure I heard that Ellie girl call her 'Sonny'…what a sweet name. She sure seemed sunny…woah! Cooper, what the heck was that?

Ignoring my random change of personality, I nod at whatever Yvonne or whatever her name is says while zoning out, thinking unexpected thoughts.

It's then when I get hit.

I suddenly feel something weird, like someone's trying to get in my head. Uh…what the hell?

I look around…nope, nobody's hitting me or tried to. If they did, they would've got a whack. And possibly a broken nose. _No-one _hits Chad Dylan Cooper and gets away with it!

So, considering no-one hit me, what was that feeling?

I look around some more, to see that Sonny girl along with a few others…I think I know those guys, they're in 12th grade, or year 11 as they call it here. I also see a much shorter girl, who keeps looking my way. She's kinda creeping me out, looking at me like she's trying to suss something out about me.

Freak.

As the bell goes for class, I hide behind a locker, before grabbing my phone out of my pocket and dialling carefully.

"Hello?" The reply comes.

"It's me." I say softly.

"What are you calling me for?" He asks me, and I sigh.

"You were right," I say, "About the crash. The people with the powers are here – I think so anyway. One of them tried to read my mind…I didn't allow them though."

"Good," He says, "Do you think you can figure out which ones it is? Then get close to them for me."

I smile. Get close to them? If it is Sonny and her friends who have the powers, I can do that easily.

"No problem." I say, "I'll talk later."

I then hang up, before following Sonny along a little in case of any clues. Confused of why I'm doing this? I can't tell you. If I did, I'd have to kill you. Seriously.

I then look Sonny's way and smile. She's looking my way too. Get close to her? This should be easy. If it really is her and her friends who have the powers, I can soon figure it out and get exactly what the boss needs. And if it's not them…who cares? I'll just ditch them, continue my search somewhere else.

"Sonny!" I yell, getting into character, "Wait up!"

She turns back, smiles at me and walks with me. I'm pleased to say, she's in my classes.

Operation Find the Kids with the Super Powers **(A/N: Or…Operation FTKWTSP…I see why you don't abbreviate that one) **is now underway...

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone confuzzled by Chad? If not, I salute you SirMiss/Whatever else there is ;)**

**Wanna make a guess of what his powers are? It'll be fun! lol ;)**

**OK, now after watching that SR preview I have the rap "Socks With Sandals" stuck in my head...**

**I am weird :P**

**Oh, and, before I forget...REVIEW!**


	4. On The First Day

**Yay! An update! Yeah, I just decided last night what to do for this chapter, and hopefully for 3 more episodes, if not more. Expect LOADS of updates on this story for a while, considering I have NO idea what to do for anything else.**

**OK, dedication to anonymous reader la de da for being awesome when reviewing and for pointing out that I wrote "plaid" wrong, lol. Sozzy. Girl, you need an account! lol :)**

**OK, chappie time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4-On The First Day<strong>

Sonny's POV

Is it weird that the guy I've only just met is looking at me during lessons? I sure think it is.

Guys have never admired me from afar, well, apart from Caleb… but he's gone. And now Chad is doing it to… am I just a magnet for guys with blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes? Coz I never was before…

Nope, maybe I'm just lucky to have attracted two guys within the space of three days. I'm no babe, no slut; I don't wear much make-up, I don't have perfect hair because my bathroom cabinet isn't lined with beauty products and straighteners. Basically, I don't draw guy's attention that much. Tawni is a different story. She's not a slut, but she wears quite a lot of make-up and attracts boys left, right and centre. I'm just pleased that, even though Tawni was stood right next to me, both Caleb AND Chad are more interested in me. That makes me smile.

Although, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. I've had one boyfriend in my whole entire life; a guy called Jamie. It didn't last… and that made me sad. I thought I was just a total loser who didn't deserve any guy… and then I knocked that thought out of my head and moved on to making my friends happy rather than getting a boyfriend, and just decided to move on.

But now… after what happened to Caleb? I can't move on – it took me 4 months to get over Jamie, and Jamie didn't die in a plane crash a short while after asking me out. No, Jamie just dumped me in a juice bar on a random date coz he needed some time alone. This is different. There was no dumping involved, apart Caleb being dumped into the cruel waves to a watery grave. I know – sad to think about it that way. But, it's the truth.

But, then again… Chad…

I've known Chad for sixty minutes tops, and only talked to him for two of them. Yet, he's looking at me with loving eyes, not lust… _love_. I really didn't expect that when I first saw him. A Hollywood hunk with dreamy eyes and a ton of friends… looking at _me_… lovingly? Something's wrong there…

I hide behind my algebra book, not wanting to get slightly distracted by those eyes gleaming in my direction anymore. I jot down a few answers that, considering I'm crap at Algebra (or any math for that matter), are probably wrong, before lifted my head from under the book. …He's still looking…

"Mr Cooper?" The tall woman stood in front of the board with a pen and eraser questions, watching Chad. He seems to wake from his little daydream and look over to her.

"Yeah, Miss?"

"What exactly are you doing?" The teacher, Ms Turner, asks.

He shrugs, "I was distracted Miss. It won't happen again."

"It had better not." She says, her stern eyes threatening, and Chad smiles at her politely before turning to me and pulling a face when she's not looking. I can't help but laugh, which has Ms Turner reface the class, looking red as a tomato. I gulp, slamming my exercise book shut with a bang. She looks my way… not pleased.

"Miss Munroe?" She growls, obviously ticked off after Chad's little trance. "You understand this is an Algebra lesson, not a comedy camp?"

_I wish it was…_

I open my mouth to protest, but a voice blanks out mine.

"It was me, Miss." Chad says from the corner of the room, and everyone in the room turns to face him. "Sorry about that."

Ms Turner gives him a serious look. "Well then, Mr Cooper, I suppose I will see you in detention this lunch time."

She then re-faces the board to write out some abnormally long equation for us to solve. Geez, are we meant to be brainiacs or something?

I look over to Chad, who isn't smiling, but isn't frowning. I frown though, mouthing an apology, and he shrugs.

"No biggy." He mouths, and I smile.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the bell goes, and I grin as kids pour out of the glass like chocolate cake mixture in a bowl. A big, boring, algebraic bowl. I catch up to Chad, out of breath.<p>

"What was that?" I ask, and he smirks.

"My way of saying 'Welcome'." He says, "Taking the blame for something that was my fault."

"No, it was my fault." I argue, "Uh… sorry."

He shrugs, "I guess you're right. It was _your_ beautiful eyes that caused me to take my eyes off the most boring subject ever, and then it was _your_ infectious laugh that caused Ms Turner to have an anger fit."

I smile, "You like my laugh? I hate it."

He smirks, "I _love _your laugh. Very… _interesting." _He then changes the subject,_ "_Seriously, Sonny, it's no biggy. I've had…" He pauses to count, "…Five detentions since I got here last month."

"Wow," I say, "Trouble maker."

He grins, "I always get out of it, though."

"Why?" I ask, and his eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Let's just say I have my way with words." He says, and I decide not to figure out what he means by this.

"So… what now?" I ask him, considering he's in my class. I seem to have the need to follow him everywhere.

"Uh… English." He says, "That way…"

After a while, it gets to Chemistry, and I've learnt a lot in my first day of school…

A lot about Chad, that is. He's a trouble maker, he plays soccer in the school team (or football as they call it here), he has the most adorable blue eyes and golden-blonde hair, and although he's a total rebel, he's also very smart. He's also the perfect way to get a detention.

Yep, Chad Dylan Cooper got me into a detention. For talking. In English class. On the first day of school. Just like that. I did like Chad… until he got me detention.

I walk into the detention room and being shocked when it seems more of a prison room. Lines of desks sit across the room, where at the front, a huge blackboard has the words "Detention – BE QUIET!" sprawled across in Ms Turner's familiar writing. She looks to me and Chad angrily.

"You're late." She tells Chad, before giving me a glare too. I gulp, taking a seat near the front, not looking up. I've never had detention before, so I'm a little creeped out. Chad follows me in, glaring at the kid sat next to me, before the kid moves and he slumps into the seat with a smirk on his face. He obviously doesn't take detention seriously.

After a few minutes of total silence, I feel a small projectile hit the side of my neck, and I turn to see a piece of paper has ricocheted and fallen on my knee. I look up to see who threw it, and when my glance lands on Chad, I shake my head. Typical. He smiles at me, before mouthing, "Read."

I look over at Ms Turner, who's sat reading a magazine (surely a confiscated teen one), before opening up the note.

_**I'm bored.**_

I roll my eyes, before writing my reply.

_Well, think of something. I don't want more trouble. _I then screw up my note and pass it softly back to him. He reads it, eyes half on me, before writing something else on there. He passes it back with a wink.

_**Like what?**_

_I don't know! Just… stop it!_

_**Fine**_

_Fine!_

_**Good**_

_Good! Wait… stop that! I don't want Ms Turner to see…_

"Too late, Miss Munroe." A voice says, making me jump, and I see the teacher stood there, reading over my shoulder. "I've seen it."

At that moment, a phone rings, and she pulls an embarrassed face considering _we're _not allowed phone and she, the one supposed to be setting an example, has one. She grabs the phone from her bag.

"Yes? …Okay, I understand… alright, I'll be right there."

She hangs up. "I need to go cover a Science lesson," She informs us, "Someone will be here to cover my detention duties… just… don't talk."

She says the last bit with a sigh. I think it's obvious to her that these hooligans aren't gonna stay quiet coz she asks them to. She leaves the room, and immediately, ready-made paper aeroplanes are thrown, kids begin to chat, text, anything to fill up their fun-meters before some boring old fossil shows up and ruins the fun. Chad turns to me, rolling his neck back.

"Ugh! That was _agony!" _He moans, "I haven't been that quiet for so long in years!"

"So, why didn't you use your "way with words"…" I make quote marks with my fingers for that bit, "to get out of detention again?"

His face turns serious, "I didn't want you to be left alone in here. There are some weirdos in detention."

I smile, happy he cares for me, before replacing the smile with a smirks. "Yeah, well, it takes one to know one."

He gasps, pretending to be hurt. "Harsh, Munroe!"

I laugh, "I still think you're sweet for that."

He smiles, "Awesome."

Another teacher walks in, this time a man with a moustache and sweaty hands, and everyone goes quiet. Chad still won't stop giving me looks though as I write out the lines I was told to write out…

_I will not talk in class when not instructed to… _Is that even possible with Chad the Chatterbox next to me? Well, I sure hope so… today I decided I don't quite like detention.

The bell finally rings after an agonizing 40 minutes, giving us just enough time to get lunch before lessons. I'm so bored, I almost don't notice Chad's hand clinging onto mine when we leave. I look up to see him smiling, before he winks at me and walks away…

* * *

><p><strong>:D Anyone seen the new PM thing? Me and CrazieeBubbliee are using it right now... it's weird...<strong>

**Review for more! :)**


	5. Interests and Welcomings

**Well, guys, it's official...**

**I HAVE A WEEK OFF! WHOOOOO! Which probably means lots and lots of updates! Yay! And I'm starting with this one. :) Well then, here it goes! It's kind of a filler, but it's an important filler.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-Interests and Welcomings<strong>

Chad's POV

As expected, my plan is going well. Sonny seems interested in me. My whole getting her out of detention and then back into detention plan worked out, and I seem to have left my mark on her. That was the holding hand bit, I'm sure.

I arrive home (if you can call it home), chuck my bag to the side before heading up to my room. It's one of those cool rooms, you know, guitar, computer, flat screen TV, assorted stuff. I guess my… _Dad _likes to spoil me, just so I'm on his side. Bribing your own so-called child? I'm more of an employee to him.

Hey, I don't care. I don't really feel like he's my Dad anyway. I don't even _have _a Dad, not anymore. I don't think I even ever did. Who cares though, right? I don't need a family when I have what I have. I've been raised not to care about anyone but myself. Well, I suppose it is the only life I've known for a long time…

"Chad?" A voice calls for me, and I recognise it immediately. The bellow of my so-called Dad comes from the hallway, so I keep my door shut. I look on the windowsill to check if I put the _'keep out'_ sign is there or if I had left it on the door after last night. Yep, it's not there, it must be on the door. _Dad _strides in regardless, scanning the room before his eyes rest on me and he breaks into a creepy smile.

"There you are." He says.

"Well, where else was I gonna be?" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes, and he slumps onto the bed next to me with a smirk. Not a sarcastic one, like mine usually is, an evil one.

"How'd today go?" He asks me, and I immediately know what he means. He's talking about my getting close to these people with powers.

"It went great," I say, "I'm getting close to them, as you asked… well, one of them."

"Well then, what did this 'one' think of you?"

I shrug, "I think she liked me… kinda. In a weird way… thing is, I'm sure I've left an impression on the girl."

"Excellent!" He grins, "Have you learned anything?"

"Well… kinda." I say. "I've learnt she hates detention and copies you when you say 'fine' or 'good'… she also has really soft hands…"

I notice him glaring at me and blink.

"What?"

"Did you just say she had soft hands?"

I shrug, "I did say I'd left my impression on her…" I say, smiling slightly, "She was pretty cool, anyways."

He shakes his head at me, and I sigh.

"What now?"

"You're stepping into dangerous territory there, kiddo." He tells me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I yell, suspicious, "Are you saying that I might be _falling for _the target? I've only known her for a bloody day!" **(A/N: Sorry… my first swear word in a story :P)**

"I know, I know," He says, and I realise I may have got a little… angry there. But could you blame me? I mean, he's accusing me of _liking _this Sonny character… a girl I've known for a few hours. Not even a full day. Plus, she's my target – I'm working against her! She may even be my enemy someday if she doesn't cooperate with _Dad_. There is no way I'm going to _fall for _Sonny Munroe. No way.

"You're doing fine," He continues, "But… just get close to _all _of them. Are you even sure that this girl is one of them?"

I smile a little, "I'm sure. There's something… different about her."

"I'm sure there is." He rolls his eyes, and I ignore it.

"Whatever," I say, "I'm sure it's her, and I'll get something out of her, I can promise you that."

"Just don't risk your own secret." _Dad _points out as I get up to head out and see if I can find Sonny. I smile.

"I'm always doing that, Daddyo," I say, grabbing my car keys and throwing them from one side to the other, and he sighs.

"Just… do whatever it takes to get close to all five of them."

I smirk. My perfect opportunity to get some extra cash… "Well, to do whatever it takes, I'm gonna need some money."

I hold out my hand, rubbing the fingers and thumb together, and _Dad _sighs, handing me fifty British pounds. Bingo.

"Do whatever you wish with it." He says, and I grin.

"Gladly."

I put the money in my pocket, heading for my car. Meh, I'll probably get one of my 'friends' to pay for it and treat myself to something cool.

Before leaving the house (more like mansion) I grab my… medicine and put it in my pocket in a small thick bag, just so there are no… accidents, before getting in my car, using my _gifts_ to find out where Sonny lives. When I get the location, I start the engine of my Porsche and head off.

Sonny's POV

After school, we arrive back at Ellie and Blaine's, and Ellie hangs up all our bags and grabs a lab coat and goggles off the rack, before heading down the stairs to the basement, aka the science lab. We follow her, blinded by the bright white walls, to see Blaine testing our blood samples from earlier this morning. He says he can try and figure out why we have super powers this way, at least, that's the plan.

"Anything yet?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Regretfully Sonny, no." He admits, "But I'm trying."

"Well, lemme help you…" Ellie says, grabbing a test tube, but Blaine stops her.

"Ellie, sweetie, this is dangerous."

Ellie smiles, "Yeah, and like nothing I've helped you with before isn't. Don't worry, Dad."

Blaine smiles, allowing his daughter to help, and at that moment, the door bell upstairs goes off.

"I'll get it!" Nico smiles, and before we can stop him to tell him the person at the door probably won't know who he is, he's zipped up the stairs in a spilt second. Darn his super speed…

"I'll follow him." I say, creeping up the stairs in my one inch heels that I'm surprised I got away with at school, especially that school, considering it was so strict! I hide behind the door, so I can just hear the voices on the other side.

"Hey," A familiar voice says, and I blink. Chad? "Uh…"

Oh yeah, I didn't introduce Chad to my friends. No, I was too busy getting into detention with him.

"Nico." Nico tell him, eying him suspiciously like your big brother would. "And you are…?"

"Oh," I see Chad's warm hand stick out to shake. Well, nice to see he's courteous when meeting what could be family/close friends. "Chad Dylan Cooper. It's cool to meet you."

Nico shakes the head warily, "Do I know you?"

"Oh, no." Chad says, "But Sonny does, and I believe she lives here…"

I decide to butt in here. "Hey!" I say, sticking my head around the door, and Chad smiles when he sees me.

"Hey. He says, his smile blinding.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to not sound rude.

"Oh," He says, "I, uh, was just driving past and I saw you walk in – I thought I'd come introduce myself to the clan."

I blink, "Isn't that what you do when you're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He shrugs, "Nope. We're just casual acquaintances."

I blink again, "Casual acquaintances?"

"I guess." He says, before turning back to Nico and seeing Tawni, Zora, Ellie and Grady stood behind him, eyes curious. "You all sure don't look related, though."

Uh-oh. Time to improvise. "Uh… no, we're not." I admit, "These are all my friends… and Ellie here is my cousin… we're all staying here for a vacation!"

Chad shakes his head, slightly confused, "Since when do people go to school on a vacation?"

Oops. "Or a field trip!" I change my story, and Chad shrugs, accepting it right away.

"Fair enough…" _Phew… _"Anyway, uh, a few of us are going out to the bowling alley… wanna come?"

"Bowling alley?"

"Yeah," That killer smile doesn't fade, "Just, you know, to welcome you guys to the school!"

I then notice the three other people in his car, two girls and a guy. I try to tell myself that the girl is _not _his girlfriend… then hit myself mentally for wanting Chad to be single. He's a bad boy and something tells me that wouldn't be bright…

But then, bowling? It should be pretty fun. I mean, since we figured out we had super powers, all I've wanted is to fit in, feel like a normal kid again. Maybe going to hang out with other normal kids will do help with just that.

I nod at Chad, "That would be fun. Yes."

"Awesome!" Chad grins, but it isn't long before Nico slams the door on Chad.

"One sec." He tells Chad, before shutting the door in his face and turning to me, frowning.

"What?" I ask.

"Sonny, are you sure about this?" Tawni asks, "I don't fully trust that _Chad _guy."

I exhale heavily, "Look, I know him. Well, kinda… my point is, I trust Chad. I don't think he'd do anything to hurt any of us."

"I doubt that." Ellie points out. I ignore her.

"My point is, can't we just try this out? Wasn't this our plan for going to school here? To blend in? To have a little fun while we try and figure this out?"

Ellie shrugs, "I… suppose."

"So… please can we go?" I ask, "We might have fun."

Tawni sighs, before smiling, "Sure. I'll come."

"Me too." Nico says quickly. Probably coz Tawni said yes…

"I've gotta come now," Grady admits, "I've gotta show Nico how easy it is to beat him."

"Alright then, it's a challenge." Nico says, shaking Grady's hand.

"Ellie?" I ask, "You coming?"

I notice she's smiling at Grady, before she says, "Uh… sure. I'll come."

She shouts down to her Dad to say we're going out, before opening the door to see Chad still there.

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes?"

I grin, "It's a definite yes!"

Chad beams, "Awesome! Let's go!"

He heads back to his car, beckoning me to sit in the passenger seat next to him because it's free. I shrug to my friends in an apology, but they accept because there wouldn't have been room for all six of us in Nico's car. I smile at Chad before he starts the car, and we head down the road. My heart thumps inside my chest as Chad winks at me, and I suddenly feel normal again… no powers, no problems… just me again.

It feels right once more.

Chad's POV

Yep. She's fallen for it. Sonny and her friends are coming with me, and this is the perfect oppurtunity to find out exactly what I need...

I put my _medicine_ further into the pocket so Sonny can't see it, checking that the people in the back of the car are still brainwashed with my gifts before winking at Sonny, and immediately she beams. I suppose you can say I've got her under my spell...

* * *

><p><strong>:O Anyone suspicious of Chad? His <em>medicine? <em>His _gifts? _I sure am! (Not really, I know what they are...)**

**Anyone wanna make random guesses in your reviews? Be my guest! Which means...**

**REVIEW! :D**


	6. Sonnying Up Chawni

**Yeah... it's been a while, hasn't it? I think the last thing I updated was LWMS... a week ago. I'd love to say my excuse is that I was revising or had a ton of homework or just didn't have the time... that's a lie. I had plenty of time... I was just clueless on what to write for everything. But... I'M BACK, BABY! :D Again...**

**So... uh... I don't own SWAC. Yeah... or So Random, which I actually loved. Missing Sonny though... oh well. I just heard Sterling mickey-takes Taylor Lautner from Twilight... this will be interesting... anyway, uh, story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6-Sonnying Up Chawni (Ugh)...<strong>

Sonny's POV

We arrive at the bowling alley a little while later (after a long journey through woodlands. We went quite out of our way – I thought we would be driving forever), and I have to hold my breath. This place is huge! There are about 40 lanes, all brightly painted with random zig-zags, circles, stars, and other different shapes. I have to grin – it really is awesome! There's a little food court in the corner, also brightly painted, and near to that are different arcade games, also bright, loud, beautiful shades of yellow, purple, pink, blue…any color in the rainbow really, playing loud random game music. A Katy Perry song plays strongly over it all, and the mood is so bright and fun I could dance. Chad chuckles quietly next to me and I realise that I am.

"Having fun?" He asks, and I grin.

"I guess I was just lost in the music." I shrug, "This is amazing, Chad. How did you know about this place?"

"I have my ways," Chad shrugs, "My…" He pauses, "…_Dad _knows the area well. He lived here once before – before I came along a while ago."

"Cool…" I say, "So, he lived in England before he met your Mom?"

Chad's face suddenly darkens, and I fear for him, before he disguises that fear with something more approachable.

"Uh, no, actually," He says, "Well, kinda… basically let's just say I haven't lived with my Dad my whole life."

"Oh…" I say, "Did you live with your Mom before?"

He immediately lowers his head, "Sure, let's go with that." He whispers. I immediately sense the tension and decide to shut up about it. I know what it's like to have separated parents – hard. I'm presuming Chad's parents are separated anyway; what else would they be?

Chad lifts his head again, shrugging off the sadness, before saying, "Hey! Who cares, anyway? That's my past; let's just move on and forget about it."

I smile, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want."

He smiles at me, and I suddenly feel my insides melt. Ugh, he's_ so c_ute!

We collect out bowling shoes from the counter. I collect a size 7, but when I put it on I realise that UK has a different shoe size system and so I've got a whole size over what I should have.

Oops.

"Allow me…"

Chad then took the shoes from me, asking the girl at the counter for a different size, before coming back, his shoe laces still trailing. He gets me to sit down, before slipping each shoe onto my feet. I squeal on the inside. My own Cinderella moment! I love it!

Chad looks up at me, smiling, "Everything OK, Sonshine?"

_My own nickname! Eeep!_

"Sonny?"

I blink, getting myself out of the trance Chad's put me in. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Chad."

"My pleasure," He says, "You'll get used to these weird England terms sooner or later. I did."

"Cool." I smile, feeling like I'm suddenly hypnotised when I look into Chad's azure eyes and he winks. He may be annoying and a trouble-maker, but Chad sure doesn't fail in the charming, cute, good-looking department.

He also passes in the sport department (if you count bowling as a sport… which it is, I guess). He gets his Turkey within the first three goes (If you didn't know, Turkey is three strikes in a row), and we all squeal and clap with delight. Well, apart from the guys. Nico and Grady eye Chad with malice and envy as he does a little celebratory moonwalk back to the seats. He can dance too? Man, this guy's good!

I have to admit, I think the boys are being pretty childish though. Grady is probably just jealous that his record is sure-fire gonna be broken (we used to play bowling a lot back in California – Grady won every time), and I think Nico is jealous he's getting the girls attention. More importantly, _Tawni's _attention. **(A/N: Ugh. Hinted Chawni. Sucks.) **

I walk up to Nico, who fills in Grady's score of eight pins onto the board before turning to see me with a little smile.

"Hey, Sonny," He says, "Wassup?"

"I should ask you the same question." I say, and his expression changes to the malice from earlier. He rearranges the expression pretty quickly though, one of confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says, before filling in '0' for Grady's second go. The machine totals up his score so far and Grady groans in annoyance as he's trailing behind Chad at 35 to 45.

"You are _way _too good." He moans at Chad, who shrugs.

"What can I say?" He says, "I have a gift."

I ignore the feeling in the back of my mind that's saying that by 'gift' Chad doesn't mean he was born with it. I know – stupid thought, right? I turn back to Nico with a sigh.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

Nico's face falls, before he shakes his head, changing the upset look to a confused one once again. "Don't be ridiculous, Sonny." He says, "I can beat that guy at anything."

We both look over to Chad, who's talking to the huddle of girls that have gathered, showing his guns to them as they laugh in a flirty manner, and I can't deny the little seed of jealousy I feel deep inside. I shove it away though – what's the use of telling Nico not to be jealous if I can't apply to this rule myself? Besides, Chad and I are just friends (for now). No need to get envious. Also, even though we are just friends at the moment, I can't ignore those looks Chad has been giving me. I tell you, they're not 'friend' looks. I ignore my ridiculous and confusing thoughts and just turn my attention back to Nico.

"My point is," I say, "Don't worry about Tawni and Chad."

"I'm not worrying about Tawni." He says quickly, and I sigh.

"Nico, I know. We all know. Don't cover it up."

He groans, "He's a total lady killer. It's gonna be hard to get any girl to notice any other guy, let alone _Tawni_."

I smile like I know what I'm doing. "Trust me," I say, "If I have anything to do with it, Chad and Tawni won't work out, and you two will be just fine."

Nico rolls his eyes. "Alright, Sonny, you go do your thing and Sonny things up."

I give him a glare, "What are you talking about?" Nico laughs a little.

"You didn't know?"

I shake my head.

"Sonny It Up… meddling in other words… it's a little quirk that everyone knows you have! And, the way you said that Tawni and Chad aren't gonna be together, it clearly shows that you're gonna meddle."

I sigh, putting my hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright, whatever. I wasn't going to meddle…" I then smile as an idea flashes up in my head like a light bulb. "But… since you mentioned it…"

"Oh God…" Nico groans.

"C'_mon_!" I moan in a childish manner, "You like Tawni, right?"

"…Right…"

"And you want Chad away from Tawni, right?"

"…Right…"

"So…"

Nico takes a deep breath, rolling his head back, before looking back to me. "Fine." He says.

I grin, "Awesome! And I'll need your help…"

Nico grunts under his breath once again, "Ah, the sidekick to evil Miss Sonny-It-Up."

I hit him lightly on the side as he laughs. "Why do you need me then?"

"Well, it's to do with your…" I pause, looking around, before leaning in closely, "…powers."

Nico does the same as I did, looking round just to be sure, before facing me again. "What about my powers?" I then give him a 'guess' glare, and his eyes open wide, before he smiles. "I get it…" I give Nico a wink and he gives me a thumbs-up, before a gust of wind blows my hair around like crazy, and next thing I know, Tawni and Chad are screaming in shock. I look over to where they are both covered in the many cold drinks and ice-creams that were before sat between them. They both get up in a fury, glaring at each other.

"Look what you did!" Chad yells at Tawni.

"Me?" She gapes, "It was you! I didn't touch the bloody stuff!"

"Well neither did I, you bitch!" **(A/N: My apologies… I don't swear like this in real life, honest)**

They both then, being the drama queens they are, groan at each other, before heading off to their respectable sex's bathrooms. Out of curiosity, I follow Tawni into the girl's bathroom (I would've followed Chad, but, uh… that would be awkward). I walk in there, hoping she's not too upset, I hate hurting the ones I love, friends or family.

I creep in to see an unexpected sight. Tawni is stood at the mirror, doing her make-up. Okay, so it's not an unexpected sight to see Tawni doing make-up. But usually, when Tawni is rejected by a boy, she usually throws a hissy fit. You follow her into the bathroom to see tears running down her cheeks, mascara ruined. It's not a pretty sight. It's also not one that happens often, considering most boys she meets fall to her feet the moment they see her. And that usually means they ignore me.

But then, this thing with Chad? He is clearly no ordinary boy. He didn't fall at Tawni's feet – it was more the other way round. And sure, Tawni threw a hissy fit, but then, so did Chad. Now, Tawni's not crying, like usual… she seems to be smiling. Almost like she's forgotten anything that just happened.

I approach her, slowly, stealthily, and it goes well until I trip over my own feet. Tawni turns to see me, and smiles when she does.

"Hey, Sonny!" She grins, "Wassup?"

I blink, "…Nothing…" I say, "And you?"

She shrugs, "Nothing." She says. She then turns back to the mirror. I shake my head, not letting myself believe what the heck is going on.

"Then… what happened with Chad back there?"

She doesn't turn back to face me as she applies mascara to her left eye, "Oh, Chad? No big deal, really. He's not my type. He's just… well… weird!"

I try not to yell at her, biting my lip to stop any words of spite pouring out because I may have fallen for Chad, or at least, a little. He doesn't seem to even notice me, though. I don't want to defend _him_, the guy who's left his mark on me and is now ignoring me, over my best friend.

"I don't know what I was thinking," She continues, "Oh well. It's not like he's the last guy I'm gonna like. Besides, I saw the waiter looking at me earlier… he was so fit! Maybe I'll go talk to him later…"

Typical Tawni. When she's not heart-broken that a guy has rejected her (which isn't often, I repeat), she's jumping from guy to guy like a flea jumps from dog to dog. Oh well, it's not like I'm gonna stop her. Like I said, I do have a slight crush on Chad – whether it will develop into something big I don't know. I'm just wondering how Chad is right now…

When Tawni and I walk out of the bathroom together, arms linked, Chad walks out at the same time. He's on the phone, talking to someone. He then hangs up, looks our way, scowls at Tawni before meeting my eyes and winking. I try to ignore him, try to tell myself he's complicated and is not worth it. I turn away, looking elsewhere, but I suddenly feel a warm hand reach out for mine. I look up to see Chad smiling and I feel butterflies.

God help me…

Chad's POV

I continue to flirt with the surrounding girls, and they continue to smile and squeal and flick their hair in an attractive but creepy manner. But what I don't like is that Sonny Munroe is not one of these girls. Instead, she's talking to one of her friends (Rico? Nick? Something like that…).

Then I remember not to be jealous. _What is Sonny?_ I remind myself, _The Target_. I can't – I won't – fall for her. I just ignore it and focus on my main goal – getting one of these supers to reveal their powers. I start to flirt with Tawni (yuck) hoping she'll reveal something.

"So…" I say seductively, "Tell me something about yourself."

Tawni giggles at my tone, **(A/N: I know – Yuck. Chawni. But remember what happened in Sonny's POV? Exactly. It's not gonna last long :)) **"Well… I have 200 pairs of shoes!"

I blink. That isn't what I was hoping for. "Interesting…" I bluff, "What else?"

"Um…" She pauses, "I like handbags!"

I groan, "Anything else?"

I shouldn't have asked. She then gives me a long lecture on why Prada is better than Gucci and how she got her first Coco Moco Cocoa lipstick. Like I care…

"Next thing I know, I was sat in front of this amazing little case of lipstick and I was like, 'is that the key to beauty, Mommy?' and she said, 'Yes, honey. It's Coco Moco Cocoa!'"

She then giggles as I put my head in my hands. "Uh… that's a really gripping story," I say, "I was actually asking about…"

I don't get to finish. In a split second, the drinks that (Gravy? Brady?) got earlier splash all over me and Tawni, and I get up, furious. Tawni starts yelling at me and I yell back, blaming her for ruining my stuff. I swear, if I find Coke has messed up my quaff…

I then head into the bathroom, checking the mirror, making sure I still look presentable. Nope, I look great. Well, duh I do, I'm Chad freaking Dylan Cooper!

I'm confused… how the heck did that happen? If Tawni claims she didn't do it, and I know I didn't do it…

I then think back to the scene of the crime (because yes, ruining my clothes and hair is a crime). I remember feeling a gust of wind… inside? Something's wrong there. I then think about it more and more, before realising that this Chico guy has revealed his little secret to me. I was right – those guys are the ones with powers.

I get out my phone, grinning, calling Dad's number. It rings a few times, before Dad's rough voice answers.

"Chad?"

"I've found them." I say, "I know who the guys with powers are!"

"Well done, son!" Dad grins, and I feel proud. It's been a long time since someone said that to me…

"Who are they?" Dad continues.

"Um, the ones I thought it was from the start," I say, "Sonny and her friends."

"Alright," He says, "Now, I just need you to get close to them. Any one of them – your choice. Then bring them to me when they're close enough and I'll handle the rest."

I leave the bathroom at this point, and see Sonny and Tawni leave as well. I smile and wink at Sonny.

"I gotta go." I say into the phone, "See ya later."

I then hang up before Dad can warn me not to get too close to this person (which, trust me, he would) before walking over to Sonny and placing her hand in mine. Tawni scowls, rolls her eyes and walks back to the lane when she sees me, but Sonny doesn't follow. She stays, smiling at me.

"Hey…" She says, "You okay?"

"I'm fine now." I smile, "Now you're here, anyway."

She giggles softly, before eying me. "Really, Chad? Really? You're going for that line?"

"I can be clichéd." I say, "So, I was wondering… you free for tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" She repeats. She looks over to the lane, before looking back to me, smiling. "Yeah, sure."

"Alright then." I say, "See you then – I'll pick you up at seven, k?"

"Wait…" Sonny pulls me back, "You mean… like a date?"

I smile, winking to get her hooked, "Yep, like a date."

I then head back to the lane, Sonny stood, frozen. I know she's trying to hide it, but it's obvious she's wrapped round my little finger.

All too easy…

* * *

><p><strong>I found Sock With Sandals on So Random... lol :) <strong>

**Review pretty please ;)**


	7. Help From An Expert?

**Yes, friends, I am updating! Whoo! Which is quite impressive, considering I've been talking to... *counts* ...four people tonight! Yay! Yeah... I've been home, bored, brainstorming for LWMS. That failed so... here's NSLFF! (I really need better acronyms...)**

**Disclaimer:- **

**Me: Okay, lemme explain this one more time. I. Don't. Own. Sonny. With. A. Chance. I. Only. Own. NSLFF. Get it?**

**Grady: Not really...**

**Me: Sigh... read while I explain the concept of acronyms to Grady! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7-Help From An Expert?<strong>

Sonny's POV

A date? With Chad, the guy I thought was ignoring me?

Well, heck.

I had to say yes – who wouldn't say yes to the guy they think they're crushing on? Exactly. But then… after he was ignoring me before then, I had to think about it. I thought and I thought… and of course, I said yes.

Now I need to find a way to explain this to my friends, who, annoyingly, I was gonna hang out with tomorrow night. Well, not exactly. We were gonna try and learn more about this powers thing, but to be honest, I think we could save it till another night. To be honest, I just wanna go on this date with Chad.

I don't want to hint anything to my friends though. It's obvious that Tawni doesn't like Chad anymore, Nico and Grady didn't like him from the start, and Zora is never helpful when it comes to love-life. So really, none of them can know about this or I'll never hear the last of it…

So that's why, while we eat pizza and chips at the little food court after the bowling match (which Chad won – 254 pins. Grady's record of 203 was knocked outta the water, which made his dislike grow bigger. It didn't help that Chad is a minor gloater), I keep my eyes, and mind, distracted from Chad. Instead of sitting next to him, like I so want to, I sit opposite one of the girls he brought along (Chelsea) who is next to him. Luckily, him and Chelsea are just friends, so nothing's gonna happen. Not that I care, anyway (or at least, not that I'm showing that I care). I barely talk all through the meal, just nodding or smiling if anyone says anything to me.

Then, of course, Chad offers to drive me home. _Yippee_! (No sarcasm intended) Because I drove with Chad in the journey here, I had a hunch my friends weren't gonna be tough on me. That was, until the other kids that Chad had brought along (Chelsea, Ronnie, Eddie) got up and walked out like they'd been woken from a trance. Strange, right?

"Haha, yeah…" Chad had said when I asked him that exact same question, "Strange…!"

Tawni was right – this guy is weird, you know, in his own way…

I still got the ride home with him though, even though Tawni gave me the angry eyes about it. I told her that I wasn't gonna do anything stupid, and she, being the _protective _friend she is (note sarcasm) she had to come along with us. She sat in the back, and I took the front passenger seat, just hoping Tawni would fall asleep on the trip home.

* * *

><p>It's not that hard to guess that the ride home is a disaster. Tawni's hints for Chad to back off of me are as subtle as a lorry horn, and that makes me feel awkward.<p>

"You know," She yells, hoping we'd listen to her. Chad didn't, at first, which made me relieved. But then, it is hard to ignore a screaming psycho in the back of your car, who's kicking your head with her 3 inch wedges and showing pretty clearly that she knows what you're up to and wants you to back off of her best friend. "I remember when you were a kid, Sonny; you told me you loved guys with _black hair _and _green eyes_."

I blush crimson as Chad puts his head down, trying to hold in a smirk as he continues to drive. I'm hoping that smirk was because of Tawni's childishness right now.

"You didn't know me as a kid," I say sternly to Tawni, but not too stern to scare Chad, "I only arrived at California a few years ago. And I never said that anyway."

"It doesn't matter, Sonny," Chad grins, "Sometimes there are anomalies in the pattern, am I right?" He then winks at me and I try really hard to stop myself from giggling like an idiot for two reasons – I don't want it to seem like I'm already in love with Chad so he can take advantage of me in any way (I can't fully trust him yet), and if Tawni realised, after this whole process, she'd rip my head off.

"Oh, you're right, Chad," Tawni continues, "As in, anomalies, like Caleb. Remember Caleb, _Sonny_?" She spits out my name like a piece of worn out gum.

I gulp. Uh-oh. If Chad finds out I still, in a way, have a boyfriend (coz we never broke up…but he is _dead_) he'll dump my like trash.

"Shut up!" I whisper-yell to Tawni, and she winks.

"Caleb?" Chad asks innocently, "Who's that?"

"Sonny's b-…"

"Ex-boyfriend!" I say, "He was a _brunette_ and had _brown_ eyes."

Wow, I'm lucky Chad doesn't know about my high-voice being a clear giveaway that I'm lying. He also doesn't know that I lied about Caleb's appearance just to stop the feeling of embarrassment Tawni is putting me through.

"Tawni," I say, turning to face her, "Why don't you listen to your iPod? Just, you know, give you something to do."

"Na…" Tawni smiles, "I'm having fun right now."

I sigh, before getting another idea, "Hey, I know! Why don't we play See Who Can Stay Quiet The Longest? It'll be fun!"

"No, no," Chad says, "I suck at that game. Tell me more about you guys."

"Well," Tawni grins, "Where to start? Sonny is actually in a relati-…"

"Oh, look, we're home!" I grin, mentally fist-pumping because this means Tawni won't spill about my 'relationship' with Caleb. Chad drops us off, smiling, waving.

"See you two at school tomorrow?"

"Can't wait_._" Tawni shakes her head, saying the words sarcastically, and I elbow her in the sides.

"See you then, Chad!" I smile, waving him off. When he's out of sight, I turn to Tawni in fury.

"What the heck was that?" I ask, and she gasps innocently, putting a palm to her chest.

"What?" She asks, "I was just trying to make conversation with our new…" She shudders slightly, "…_friend_."

I do a facepalm, groaning, "Just because you don't like Chad doesn't mean I don't either."

"Sonny," Tawni says, putting her hands on my shoulders, shaking me lightly, "I don't think you noticed, but Chad was all over you. I think it's pretty obvious he likes you and is gonna ask you out."

I don't tell her the truth… "So what if he does?" I ask, and she sighs.

"Look, I don't like saying this, but he might end up hurting you, Sonny. And I may not always treat you like it, but you're my best friend… I want to help you."

"Oh, really?" I ask, and she nods, "Well then, help me out by not getting involved. I can do this myself. So what if I might be _attracted _to Chad… whatever! I really don't care. Just… stay out of my love life! It's not like you're the record holder for the best girlfriend!"

Tawni gasps, scowling at me, and I realise I've made a mistake. Girl rule number 15 – _never _pick a guy you've just met over your best friend.

Oops.

Serves her right though, I guess.

"Hey, Sonny!" I hear Nico's familiar voice yell, and I turn to see his car heading our way. When I turn back to Tawni, I see she's gone inside the house. Ellie gets out of the car, smiling.

"Was that just Tawni who went inside?" She asks, and I nod, "Cool."

"Darn it!" Grady growls, and I blink.

"What?"

"Chad beat me again!" He moans, "I made a bet that we could beat him home, so I got Nico to drive quick and we got a ticket. That slowed us down! It wasn't fair!"

I laugh. You can say what you want about Grady, but he sure is persistent.

* * *

><p>As for Tawni, I decide to leave her alone for now, and then apologize later. Something I should've learnt with Tawni a long time ago – when she's mad, don't go in there before 2 hours have past unless you want your head ripped off. When you hear her talking to her reflection again, you're good to go. So, considering it's 10:30 at night, I decide to get some sleep ready for school tomorrow, and I'll talk to Tawni tomorrow morning. That gives her plenty of time to calm down.<p>

I treck up to my room, exhausted from the busiest day I've had in years, before crawling into bed. Because Tawni didn't want to share a room, Ellie, Zora and I sleep in Ellie's room. But that's okay – the guest room Tawni's in is tiny and would barely fit another person. Plus, Zora and Ellie are a whole lot more fun to talk to, and they'll be the ones who take my news about Chad less seriously. Then I think about it and realise that Zora, being kinda creepy, won't know about how to fix the kind of problem where your best friend and your boyfriend(?) don't get along. In fact, she'd probably make it worse, by doing her stealth routine on Chad. I'll just wait till she sleeps and then ask Ellie.

Unluckily, Zora isn't a deep sleeper (quite the opposite) so I realise I need to be as stealthy and spy-like as she is 24/7. I pretty much crawl over Zora to Ellie's bed, where I shake her softly, whispering her name. No answer, so I shake her harder.

"Ellie!" I whisper-yell, being careful not to wake Zora at the same time.

Well, as far as stealthy and spy-like goes, it wasn't my best attempt. Ellie screams when she wakes up, her green eyes darting round in a frenzy before resting on me and she smiles.

"Hey there, _Sonshine_." She teases from earlier with Chad, "What's got you up? It's…" She looks to the clock beside her, then back to me, "…Two in the morning! We need our sleep for a day at school tomorrow!"

"I know," I say, sighing a little at her perkiness for school, even though I used to be totally perky when it came to anything too. Ha, she reminds me of me. A younger, prettier me that is. **(A/N: Don't hate me. Sonny **_**is **_**prettier than Ellie, but, of course, she's insecure :( …Yeah, read on :P)**

"I just… I wanted to talk."

Ellie blinks, suddenly more awake than before, before saying pretty loudly, "About what?"

"Lower your voice and I'll tell you," I say, "I don't wanna wake the whole house!"

"Sorry!" She says, turning her voice down to top-notch whisper, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Um… it's to do with some guy…" I say, trying not to seem too desperate or in love or anything.

Ellie laughs, "Lemme guess… Chad?"

Wow. This girl's good. I nod, and she smiles.

"I knew it! I could tell, you were hiding something."

I laugh quietly, "You really are good!"

She shrugs, leaning back proudly, "It's what I live for. So, what about Chad?"

"I just…" I daren't tell her about my date tomorrow. _Chicken_… "…want to know about him. What's he like, inside school?"

"Not like he was in that bowling alley, that's for sure." She laughs, and I blink.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Before you guys came, the guy barely knew I existed. To him I was the girl whose homework you copy… tonight he was actually talking to me! Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah…" I blink, "…Weird… did he say anything about me?"

She grins, "You like him, don't you?"

I sigh – I'm not gonna lie. **(A/N: Haha, rhyme :P) **"…A little…"

She squeals quietly, before I motion for her to zip it and she does so. "Sorry…" She says, "So, whatcha gonna do about it? Ask him out?"

"I don't have to." I say, and her eyes open wide.

"Why?"

I grin, "He already has!"

She squeals again, to which Zora starts to move about and I gulp.

"That's so cute!" Ellie whispers, "Tell me more! Where are you going for your date? Is it just you two? Can I come?"

I laugh, "Uh, yes it is, no, dunno, dunno, and… no. Sorry."

She sighs, "Oh well… I guess you wanna sleep to get looking good for your date then, huh?" I nod softly, and she smiles. "Well then, go slip away into dreamland!"

I laugh, "You're crazy, you know that?"

She shrugs, winking, "I try! Now, go get some sleep."

I smile at her, before heading back to my bed.

Chad's POV

I arrive home after dropping off Sonny and Miss Barbie Blabs-A-Lot at Ellie's house. I climb up the stairs, hearing the blare of the TV coming from the living room. I can't be asked to talk to Dad right now… I just need some sleep.

Sonny Munroe… I'm going on a date with Sonny Munroe, a date where I have to get close to her, and that means the date has to go well. And that means I have to figure out her perfect date. Easy – I can just go into her dreams or some crap like that (yes, I can do that. How? Can't tell you).

What I can tell you though is that I can watch Sonny's dreams as if they're my own, which means, if she's dreaming of having a date, I can get some ideas. No surprise, she's dreaming about me, and her, on a date. Bingo.

**(A/N: Yeah... italics = dream :))**

"_Wow… this is amazing, Chad!" Sonny grins, sat next to me in the car I took her to the bowling alley with. My arm slowly creeps around her back and she secretly swoons. "Such a… beautiful view."_

"_Sure is." Dream me says, looking her way. _Smooth_…_

_Sonny sure loves it though. Obviously, she's a romantic softie. Well, heck, I've dealt with romantic softies before. I can handle this easily. _

"_You really are a player, aren't you, Cooper?" She winks. Ooh, a romantic softie who plays hard to get? This should be fun._

"_Guilty as charged." Dream me shrugs, grinning. "But hey, you haven't run off yet – clearly shows your liking the bad-boy thing."_

_Sonny smiles, "I'm just… a total sucker for blue eyes and blonde hair." Dream me smirks. "However, I'm not a sucker for jerks."_

_He then leans back in fake shock. "Hey!" He laughs, "I'm not that big a jerk! I can be deep, ya know."_

"_Alright," Sonny says, "Prove it."_

"_Easily," He says, before looking her in the eyes. Ah, the beauty of acting, "Sonny… You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're brown eyes sparkle; your brunette hair frames your face like a picture-perfect photograph. You are… amazing, Sonny Munroe."_

_Sonny chuckles, "Nice… great acting there, bad boy."_

"_I'm not acting." He says, sternly, and Sonny gulps. He then leans closer, and closer, and so does she…_

**_UGH! NO!_**

I wake up, my eyes shooting around, before I reach for my beating heart to shut it up.

No… was I just dreaming that… I wanted to kiss _the target? _That I was _actually _falling for her? No way… I wouldn't…

Then I remember… it was Sonny's dream… wasn't it? Yes, I'm pretty sure it was…

Besides, after the way I've been raised after all this time, from the day Dad found me, I've been raised to care for me and only me. There's no way I will fall for Sonny Munroe.

Nope. It's just business.

At that point, I hear my alarm clock beep, and hear the birds chirping outside. I groan. Normally, I'd lie in for another half an hour (I like my beauty sleep) but instead, I get up and take a shower. I need to look good for my…

Date.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Yeah, Grady gets it now. Hahahaha, I'm a dork xP<strong>

**So, did anyone see I added in a TINY hint of Chad's past (_REALLY_ tiny)? And how is Sonny and Chad's date gonna go?**

**Plus, anyone wanted me to start developing the other couples? Or shall we wait a little? It's in your hands! :D**

**Yeah, so review! I'm gonna try this (I think it's quite achievable. Too easy, maybe) 10 reviews for an update! Let's do this! :)**


	8. On The Second Day

**Okay, sob we didn't make it to 10 reviews... we missed by one. :/ I woulda waited longer but I just wanted to update! So here it goes! Chapter 8!**

**I decided that, since Channy is going on a little date, maybe we should start up some other couples, no? So there's a little Tawnico in there... havve fun with that :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8-On The Second Day<strong>

Sonny's POV

I wake up to a terrifying task.

Apologising to Tawni.

It's not that I don't want to do it, but I'd rather not. She's scary when she's in this mood. Tawni would be such a good diva, to be honest. She'd throw tantrums and stomp her pretty little heels and expect everyone to fall at her feet. Queen Tawni, her ideal.

Of course, that's not the case.

But… just to be careful and save myself from getting my head chopped off by Her Majesty, I send Ellie in before me, just to check Tawni's not in a mood with me still. I hear screaming, crashing, and a few seconds after she entered, Ellie emerges from the room with a sheepish look on her face, which is erased and replaced with a smirk.

"The lady awaits." She says to me in an old-timey voice, before bowing and winking.

I shudder. I don't think I can do this. She sure seemed beside herself with anger, so I'm probably gonna get my head ripped off by her evil royal hounds and spiteful words…

"Hey, Sonny!"

I scream at the sudden mention of my name, and turn to see Nico stood there, puzzled.

"What's up?" He asks, "Why are you so spooked?"

"Oh, sorry," I say, relaxing a little to see that Tawni hasn't sent someone out to yell at me (yes, I'm paranoid). "I'm trying to apologise to Tawni… it's not going well."

He frowns, "Need me to go in and try to calm her or something?"

I smile, "Yeah, that would be great. Good luck."

He chuckles a little, "I'll probably need it…"

He opens the door, peering in to the room. I hear a scream and a thump and Nico pulls his head back out of the room.

"Yeah…" He says, "I'll _definitely _need it…"

Nico's POV **(A/N: Ha! Never done this before…)**

I'm not gonna admit that I'm a little, uh, _scared_ about going in to calm down Tawni for Sonny. Yeah, I've been on the wrong side of Tawni before, when me and G… _accidentally_ sold all her make-up and stuff. Let's just say, we were lucky to get out of that alive… luckily, Sonny was around to help. So, if Sonny can do it for me, I can do it for Sonny.

…I hope.

And I guess it'll give us a little time together. Okay, so I kinda like Tawni. Is that really a problem? Well, maybe… guess there's only one way to find out…

I poke my head into the door for the second time, after almost getting hit with a pillow the first. The room is pretty dark and I start to hope Tawni hasn't gone emo on us. I have to admit, emos kinda scare me, so that would be a total turn-off for me.

Luckily though, she doesn't seem emo when I see her. Just angry, I guess. She's surrounded by damp tissues and pictures of her and Sonny, some torn, some not yet to face that same fate. Okay, so Tawni is a bit of a drama queen too. A drama queen, and an egomaniac. How I'm not put off by that, I really don't know.

The moment she sees me, Tawni scowls in a 'what are you doing here?' way, before I see her grab the scissors of the vanity next to her small bed. Uh-oh… she might be cutting! Not good… Sonny will freak when she finds out!

She then takes one of the pictures and cuts it clean in half, and my shock and panic disappears a little. Phew… but I still have a mission to complete.

"Tawni?" I ask carefully, and she looks at me, raising an eyebrow and scowling.

"What do you want?" She asks me.

"I…" I shrug, "…just wanna talk, about what's going on with you and Sonny."

"_Sonny_…" She spits, "Ugh… I can't _believe _she dumped me for that _stupid. Blond. Jerk!" _She picks up another picture, emphasising the snips with every word.

I blink, sitting on the bed next to her. "What are you talking about?"

"She's got a crush on that _stupid _Chad guy!" She moans.

"Chad?" I ask, "Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Uh, duh!" She spits.

_How did I not see that coming…? It was so obvious!_

"So… what's the problem?" I ask, and she groans, "Honestly, Tawni, no offence, but I don't think you should be mad at Sonny for this."

"But she was mad at me when all I was trying to do was protect her!" She explains, "I was trying to protect her from Chad and all I got in return was a scream and an insult that hurt like a punch in the eye!"

"What was the insult?" I ask.

She sniffs a little, a tear showing in her left eye, "She basically said I was a crap girlfriend to my boyfriends…" She explains sadly.

I shrug, "She probably didn't mean it…" I say, "You know Sonny – she wouldn't hurt a fly! Not on purpose, anyway."

She sighs, "You're right…" She then turns and smiles at me, "Thanks, Nico." She then hugs me and my eyes almost pop out their sockets. Whoa…

Tawni obviously thinks the same. She pulls away in an embarrassed way, clears her throat and smiles, "I should probably go make up with my best friend." She grins. "Thanks again, Nico."

"Happy to help!" I shout after her, before smirking to myself. _Not too bad, buddy. Not bad at all…_

Sonny's POV

Well, whatever Nico did, I should thank him. A few minutes after he entered, Tawni walked out of the room, giving me a 'sorry' look. She frowned, before giving me a hug.

"Woah!" I laughed – Tawni never hugs! "What's that for?"

"I'm just…" She sighed, pulling away from the hug, "…Sorry. For how I acted. I shouldn't have got involved."

I smiled.

"It's just…" She continued, "…I don't fully trust Chad. He seems a little… off. You know what I mean?"

I nodded a little – there's a lot of mystery behind Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't know anything about him, his personal life, his previous relationships, his family (apart from the fact that his parents appear to be divorced…) – I don't much at all, to be honest. But that's what I want to go on this date for – to learn more about him, get to know him. That's what dates are about, right?

"Right…" Tawni smiles, "I just want you to be careful; not jump into anything too fast, make decisions you'll regret. Just… be careful, okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah, okay… thanks, Tawn. And I'm sorry too… I shouldn't have been like that to you afterwards. I was just a little peeved, I guess."

Tawni laughed a little, "Apology accepted."

We hugged again, and I smile. Behind Tawni, the door opened and Nico walked out. I smiled at him, mouthing a 'thank you', and he winked, before heading down the hall to his and Grady's room.

After that, we get ready for school. I root through my closet, looking for my school plaid **(A/N: Got it right this time ;)) **skirt and white polo shirt. I slip them on, before hearing a faint 'mooing'… my phone!

I run over to it, picking it up. Hmm… the caller isn't on my contact list… who could it be?

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Sonshine." I imagine Chad winking as he answers with my little nickname he gave me last night. I try to stop myself smiling really hard, and then realise something weird…

"How'd you get my number?" I ask, and he laughs.

"I'm psychic." He says.

"Very funny." I reply, rolling my eyes and giggling.

"Na, not really," He says quickly but still sounding cool, "I asked Ellie for it last night. She asked why and I had to bring out the charm…"

That last bit sounds sly but I don't question it. I laugh instead, "Well, as long as I'm not gonna be dumped for her, I'm good."

Chad gasps, "Like I'd dump _you_ for anyone else! No, don't worry Sonny. As of tonight, you're gonna be the only girl who sees my charm."

I giggle, "I sure hope so. So, why'd you call?"

"Just wanted to hear your voice." He says sweetly, and I laugh.

"Smooth."

"I try," He says, "So, see ya later?"

"Yeah," I say, "See you in school. Which, at the moment, you are making me late for."

"Oh, right," He says, "Sorry… see you later."

He hangs up, and the moment he does, I suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach, bigger and better than ever before, even better than those I felt with Caleb. Am I really… falling for Chad? I don't see how I couldn't be… but then, I don't know why I actually like him...

"Sonny?"

I turn to see Tawni, stood making school uniform look like a fashion statement. She kinda looks like she should've been a dancer in that Britney Spears video – her hair sleek and glossy, with make-up like she should be on the red carpet right now. Well, someone's gonna get a detention. And knowing Chad, I'll probably be joining her.

"What do you think?" She asks, fluffing her hair, before admiring her French-manicured nails, "Not enough?"

"Too much!" I laugh, "Tawni, this is a school, not a photo shoot!"

"Whatever…" She says, "If I can't look good, even in school, then what's the point?"

I roll my eyes. Tawni, and I, best friends? Yes, call me crazy. I love her anyway.

At that moment, Nico, Grady, Ellie and Zora walk in, and I smile and wave at my friends. I then hold in a laugh as Nico gawps at Tawni. Ah, someday Tawni will notice him back…

Grady knocks Nico in the back of the head as Ellie smiles at us, "Ready to go, Sonny? ..." She scans Tawni and smirks, "Barbie?

Tawni rolls her eyes at Ellie, "You're just jealous." She says.

"Yeah…" Ellie sneers, "That's what I am…"

I decide to break the tension with a grin. "Okay, guys, school! Let's go, go, go!"

* * *

><p>School goes pretty well. Well, apart from when Chad almost gets me into detention again. It was quite embarrassing – we were talking to each other between two classes, didn't hear the bell (coz I was too busy staring into his eyes and Chad just wanted to 'not hear the bell') and were late. Of course, we were late for Ms Turner's lesson…<p>

…Instant detention. That was, until Chad pulled Ms Turner to the side, talked to her, and she came back smiling.

"Don't worry about the late thing!" She said, beaming, like she'd forgotten the whole thing, "Just makes sure it doesn't happen again!"

I blinked, "Okay…"

Chad then came back, hands in the pockets of his jeans. He put his arm around my back (but so no-one could see it, because Tawni, Grady and Nico were also in that class and it was already embarrassing as heck. One kid had wolf-whistled when we entered in a messy rush, together. I bet he got the wrong idea… as did _everyone_).

"What did you tell her?" I asked him, "How did you do that?"

He winked, "Didn't I tell you I have a way with words?"

I ignored the dark look I saw shoot through his eyes, just for a second, to be replaced with something different, more approachable. It reminded me of before, while we talking earlier, right at the beginning of the day. He asked me if I had any dreams last night, and I said yes, and told him he was in it. I didn't tell him it was about our date tonight though, that's would've looked obsessive… nascially, the dream was outside my house, he dropped me off after the date and told me I was a slut, then stormed off. I was glad it wasn't real…

Should I have questioned his behaviour today though? Maybe he was just sick? I don't know… I decided to just stay out of it. So that was what I did, both then and the dark look afterwards. Nope, it was nothing. He would've probably told me if it was important… I hope.

* * *

><p>I'm still thinking about it later though, a few hours before our date. He's picking me up at seven, so why am I sat here at four thirty, not getting ready? Partially because Tawni's in here and if I start getting ready for a date she'll get suspicious. Plus, I'm just puzzling over Chad. Hmm… maybe I should talk to him about it later… now I just need something to wear. That, and for Tawni to get the heck out.<p>

At that minute, there's a knock on our door, and Ellie walks in.

"Hey, girls!" She smiles, "How you guys doing?"

"Good…" I lie, "Uh, can I talk to you Ellie?"

"Sure," She says, "What's up?"

I then beckon her closer, before whispering, "Date. With Chad. Need to get ready. Can't with Tawni in here."

"Oh…" She whispers, "Wanna use my room?"

I smile, "Thanks, Elle."

"No prob."

I notice that Tawni's too busy looking at herself to see me getting any kind of clothes out of my closet, so I grab a bunch of fancy stuff from both our closets (she won't mind…) before leaving and heading to Ellie's room.

After two and a half hours of make-up, hair, and wardrobe prep (with help from Ellie and Zora, who read my mind and knew about my date all along), I'm ready. I picked out a silver dress that I bought for a dance a few years ago and never wore again (thanks to Tawni, who thought it was the only bearable piece of clothing in my wardrobe and adopted it), a black sequinned cardigan from my wardrobe, and Tawni's silver heels that she bought especially for this trip. Luckily, she was wearing them when the plane crashed, or they would've been lost in the sea. I've teamed it all with my sterling silver 'DREAM' necklace and black, sparkly bangles. My hair has been styled and glitter-fied so much that it actually looks like I'm a TV star, and I'm wearing more make-up than I've ever wore before. Both of the girls admit, and even I agree (which is weird, coz I never think I look above okay), that I look awesome.

And good thing too, because the second Ellie's clock strikes seven, the doorbell goes.

"Wow," Zora grins, "That guy's good when it comes to timings."

I run down the stairs (as fast as you can wearing heels, which isn't really fast for me), but Ellie and Zora beat me to it.

"Oh, hey, Chad!" Ellie teases me, blocking the door, "I bet you're here for Sonny, right? Well, she's not ready yet…"

I elbow them both, pushing them out the way before letting my biggest Sonny grin leash on Chad. I grin when I see him – I may look awesome, but he looks awesomer. He's wearing a dark red shirt with a faded grey-ish blazer and cool-looking black jeans. This is a total change from his signature leather jacket over his school uniform. He grins when he sees me, before his mouth drops open.

"Woah…" He says, "You look…"

"Awesome?" Zora asks from behind me, "Yeah, thank us for that."

I shoo her and Ellie away, before turning back to Chad, shooting him an over-the-top grin.

"Sorry about that…" I coo.

"S'ok." He shrugs, "Uh, shall we go?"

I smile, "Sure,"

He takes my arm in his and leads me to his car. All the time I feel a little awkwardness between us, maybe from what happened earlier. I'll ask him about it later though – I don't want to ruin the night.

I smile at Chad, who isn't looking at me and instead on the road, so I scan him carefully. He looks pretty calm, ready, happy, comfortable… why is he finding this so hard when I'm so nervous?

My gaze then lands on his wrist and I gulp when I see a tiny scar. What the heck…?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I felt like adding some evil crap at the end...<strong>

**So, what's going on with Chad? Why did he look ill before? What's this scar? And did anyone notice the thing that pointed out Sonny's dream was totally different to what Chad saw? Yeah, that was m'plan ;)**

**I'm not gonna ask for a number of reviews before I update - it sounds way too demanding. But it would be very nice if you did review! :D**


	9. Perfect Pizza and Moonlit Moments

**Whoa, whoa, whoa! LONG CHAPTER ALERT! LONG CHAPTER ALERT!**

**Yes, this is a VERY long chapter. On Microsoft Word, it takes up 9 pages (which is like, about 1/4 of the story!) so I hope you guys love it coz it's so LONG! Like, almost 6000 words!**

**Now, I have some questions from la de da...**

**Q1 - What does 'gawps' mean?**

**A1 - This is copied off some dictionary website... 'gawp - look with amazement, look stupidly'**

**Q2 - What does 'nasically' mean?**

**A2 - Ah, as nangelgirl923 pointed out in her review, by that I meant 'basically'. LOL. I'm a really bad spell checker...**

**Anyway! Let's get on with the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9-Perfect Pizza and Moonlit Moments<strong>

Chad's POV

_Calm down, buddy, just don't panic… you can do this. It'll be easy… _

I'm sat outside Sonny's house, my heart beating like a drum. Why is this so difficult? Ever since I found out Sonny had a dream about us last night, I've known (or guessed) that the things I saw last night (the visions where we were nearly kissing), were of her imagination and not my own. So, why am I finding this so hard? All I've gotta do is take her to some fancy restaurant or a fun club or even a romantic lookout spot and charm her like I do every day with every pretty girl I meet. And yet, I can't do the simple beginner's task of walking up to the door, knocking on it and getting her to come out.

I look at my watch… 6:58pm… what if she thinks I'm desperate arriving two minutes early? Wait… why would I even think that? It's not like I _want _this date to be _too_ enjoyable or _too_ successful… no way… it's just business.

…I think.

I knock these ridiculous thoughts out of my head and instead gulp at the memory of earlier this afternoon, when we were talking and I rushed to the bathroom to… take care of things. She's probably totally suspicious of what the heck was up… I just hope she doesn't ask about it tonight or I'm toast.

6:59pm… one minute to go… _c'mon! Go to the door! _But what will she think if I'm early? _What will she think if you're late? _…Good point.

Okay… this is it. I decide to stop arguing with myself and let the date begin. I get out of the car, heading towards the door, trying to blank out my thoughts of how cute Sonny is and hot Sonny is and how she smells nice. She's just a target. A pretty, sweet-smelling target… but a target nonetheless. _And she'll be a pretty angry target if you don't hurry up!_

I decide to listen to my better judgement for the first time in my life and knock on the door, clearing a little drop of sweat off my brow. I hear running, pushing, and little yelps from some girls' voices, before the door is opened by that Ellie girl and Sonny's little friend Zora. They grin at me over-excitedly, with a slight teasing tone to their facial expressions. They also seem somewhat uncomfortable, like something is pushing them from behind. I hear tiny squeaks of 'move it' and 'not funny' and conclude with a smirk: Sonny.

"Oh, hey, Chad!" Ellie says, resisting Sonny's shoves. "I bet you're here for Sonny, right?" I nod, and she pouts, "Well, she's not ready yet…"

At that moment, Sonny is victorious, shoving the two out of the doorway, before grinning at me in that cute… _ek-hem_… annoying way. I then do a double take and realize… she looks… looks… well, awesome! _Hey, that's good! She'll like to hear that! Tell her that!_

"Whoa…" I say, _pretending _to be in awe, "You look…"

"Awesome?" Zora asks, poking her head over Sonny's shoulder. Whoa… that girl's good. Does she read minds or something? Well… since she's one of the power people, probably. Hey! Maybe she's the one who tried to read my mind and I blocked her on their first day! Ugh… she's gonna get it bad…

I push revenge ideas for Zora to the back of my mind and smile at Sonny, nodding at Zora's little remark about her. She grins.

"Yeah, thank us for that." She says. Sonny lets out a little moan, turning to Ellie and Zora behind her and shooing them away before turning back to me, leaning against the doorframe over-dramatically, like she's desperate. If this was a normal girl, I'd have dumped her by now. But she's no normal girl – she's Sonny… who is my target, so I can't dump her or my mission will be a failure! It's not like I'm falling for her… duh.

"Sorry about that…" She says in a squeaky voice. Ugh… _weird!_ Not the kind of voice _I'd _fall for… no way! I shrug it off.

"S'ok," I say, before offering her my hand to take like the guys do in those sappy girly movies that my Mom and my big sister Tina made me watch a long time ago… but that was then. It feels like a whole different life, back then, with Mom and Dad (_my _Dad) and my sisters (yes, I did have sisters. We were pretty close until things went crazy). But I'm not getting that life back, so might as well stick with this life and my goal for tonight – get Sonny Munroe hooked.

"Shall we go?" I ask her, and she smiles.

"Sure."

She links her arm through mine and I lead her to the coolest car I could borrow (ek-hem, steal) from _Dad_ before opening the door for her. I pretty sure I hear her whisper "Such a gentleman!" but then remember that Zora isn't the only one with mind-reading powers. Uh-_huh_. I'm good.

I then sit in my seat, trying not to make too much eye-contact, coz that's what I was warned of by the expert before I left – don't make too much eye-contact, or she may think that there's something special between the two of you… and you may start to think the same. That's the _last _thing I want, honestly. It's a good thing I'm such a good actor, or Sonny would be able to see clearly that I'm nervous as hell.

I ignore her so much (or, just don't talk to her) that it starts to get awkward. I feel her eyes move around the car before scanning over me. I gulp. _Just stay calm… she's not gonna see it… I hope._

I then hear Sonny gasp quietly (but pretty dramatically) and I sigh inside. She's probably seen the scar. What else would make her gasp like that? _Great_; I'll have to explain that later… what the heck am I gonna say? Oh well, I'll figure it out later. I'll come up with something, and if not, I do have to power to erase people's memories… (Relax! I wouldn't…)

"So…" I say after 5 minutes of random driving before realising that I actually hadn't planned what this date will involve, "…What do you wanna do?"

"You didn't plan?" She asks, not disappointed exactly, but confused. _Okay, dude, cover it up…_

"Well… considering I haven't known you for long, I didn't know what you'd prefer to do on a date. So it's up to you. So, what do you wanna do?"

"Well…" She says, "What have they got around here?"

"Hmm…" I say, "There's a club, a little restaurant… you hungry?"

Her stomach rumbles and answers it for me. I laugh and she blushes a sort of pink color.

"Sorry!" She says, "I was in such a rush to do… something… that I forgot to eat dinner."

I smirk. I know this something she was rushing for was our date, it's obvious. I don't say that though – that won't be very gentleman-like, and that seems to be what she wants. Hmm… what do gentlemen do? Or say?

"Don't worry about it, m'lady," I say, and she giggles. _I knew she'd like that…_ "I didn't eat that much either. A sammich, that was it…"

"Sammich?" She asks, and I laugh.

"_Sandwich_." I correct, and she lets out a little _'oh!'_ "I got it from my Dad." (My _real _Dad, that is…)

"So… shall we eat?" I ask her, and she nods.

"You can't have a great date on an empty stomach!" She says sing-songly (is that a word?).

"No, you can't!" I mock her tone, and she grins. It's lucky I know this area – the restaurant is hidden away in a crazy-busy part of town, just like that bowling alley. That doesn't stop me though – I'm a great navigator. We arrive at the restaurant, _Pa's Pizzeria_, **(A/N: Made up) **within minutes, and Sonny squeals a little.

"I love pizza!" She grins, and I smirk. Guess how I knew _that_!

"Lucky guess, then!" I hide a lie with a wink as we get out of the car. I ask the waiter guy for the most romantic table they have, with my arm around Sonny's shoulders. She's totally smitten. Well, my little powers _do _help me with the girls… the _fake _Dad who gave me those powers tells me it's just my natural charm, but looking back, I was never good with girls as a little kid. Then again, I was just a little kid – it's not the likely age for someone to be a total charmer. I think it's just the changes he made to me… yeah, it's a long story. Long, boring, confusing, _odd_ story that would be too hard to explain. I just hope Sonny never asks for my life story… that'll be an awkward conversation.

That doesn't mean I won't ask for _her _life story…

Sonny's POV

"So…" Chad says after we've both been seated by a waiter, "Tell me a bit about you."

"Um, well…" I pause to think about what I should actually tell him. With my… powers, I can't exactly tell him too much. Who knows what could happen if I did? "I grew up in Wisconsin," I tell him with a smile, "Then, when I was fourteen, I moved to California and met Tawni and all the others."

"Cool, cool…" Chad says in an interested tone. I hope he's not just putting that on. "So, what about your parents? Dad? Mom?"

"Oh…" I say. "I don't have a Dad… not any more."

"Really?" Chad asks, and I nod, "Same!"

I blink, "But… you said you live with your Dad."

Chad's eyes then open wide, and he clears his throat in a panicky way before saying, "Yeah, well, I meant: same, only I don't have a _Mom_."

"Right…" I say. Then, something hits me, and I do a face palm.

"Mom!" I yell. I haven't talked to her since we arrived in England! Crap!

I then fish out my phone from my bag, the phone I haven't actually used since I arrived in England, and turn it on to see I have 15 unread texts and 9 missed calls – 13 of the texts and 7 of the calls from Mom.

I'm dead.

"What's wrong?" Chad asks, presumably noticing my worry.

"It's my Mom…" I say, "I haven't talked to her since we arrived at England! She's gonna be so…"

"Pissed?" Chad offers. **(A/N: I apologize once again... I just couldn't help myself)**

"I was gonna say _angry_," I say, "I was raised not to swear."

"Oh, right…" Chad blushes a little, "Sorry."

"You're forgiven," I wink, before reading through all the Mom-based text messages:

_Have fun in England, honey! Call me when you get the chance! Mom xxx _

_Sonny, how's England? Call me so I know you're okay!_

_Sonny? Is everything alright? I thought your flight would've landed by now. Hm… :/ call me please! _(how my Mom knew how to do a ':/' face, I'll never know)

_Sonny! It's been a day since you left. What the heck is going on? Mom x_

_Sonny Munroe, if you don't answer me soon, I will NEVER let you go on a trip with your friends alone again! Call me back now!_

_Sonny, answer me. I'm panicking so much. How can you ignore me like this? Answer me!_

_Sonny… please… tell me what is wrong? What is going on?_

There were probably about 4 or 5 more, but I didn't need to read them to tell that Mom was extremely mad. She even left a couple of voice messages – one sounded like she was really upset and worried, the other sounded like she wanted to punch something. I shudder at the thought.

"Chad, I'm so sorry…" I say, getting up from my seat, "I _have _to answer to my Mom, pronto! Can you give me just, like, five minutes so I can call her and tell her I'm okay?"

"No, no, go ahead!" Chad smiles, leaning back in his chair as the drinks arrive, "Don't want you two to fall out – it sounds like you care about her a lot."

I grin at Chad for his understanding. "I do. Thank you, thank you so much! I'll be right back!"

I look around for a quiet place to call my Mom before running into the ladies room, ignoring the blatantly confused looks I get whilst dialing the number. I press the green button, and wait a couple of beeps before being yelled at by the person on the other end.

Mom.

"SONNY MUNROE!" She yells, "WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I'm _so _sorry, Mom," I say, "Before you ground me for, like, the rest of my life, I need to tell you that it's been a completely crazy journey so far…"

"HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING CRAZY PARTIES?" She yells, taking my comment the wrong way, "HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING AT THESE PARTIES? I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!"

I try to hold in a laugh. My Mom is so protective when it comes to things like that.

"No, mother, I haven't." I say.

"Sonny Munroe, you'd better start explaining this minute, or so help me…"

"Okay, okay!" I yell back, "I'll explain! It's a long story, but…" I then pause. I don't want to tell Mom about my powers – it could put her in danger, like in all the other super power movies and comics and stuff. Yeah, I listen way too much to Nico and Grady.

"Sonny?" Mom questions, her tone half panicking, half demanding. I sigh.

"Our plane crashed…"

Before I get to continue, my Mom gasps, "WHAT? Are you okay? Did everyone live? What happened?"

"Mom, Mom!" I laugh, "Calm down, I'm fine, my friends are fine, we're all fine! It's just… my phone wouldn't restart after the crash for a few days and I couldn't remember your number after hitting my head on something during the crash."

Yeah, that's believable. Well, Mom seems to agree.

"Alright. Well, Sonny, you need to come back here right now." She says.

"Not possible." I say. I can't leave without finding more about my powers! "I, uh, there are no planes leaving to California for a week or so."

"Well, surely there's some other American journey you can take! I've been so worried about you…"

"I know, Mom." I sigh, "I'll try and find something, but there's not much I can do… sorry."

"No, no, it's okay." She sighs in a relieved tone, "At least I know you're safe."

"Yeah, that's great Mom…" I say, desperate to get back to my date with Chad. Mom has other ideas though.

"So, tell me!" She says, mimicking the younger generation's gossipy voice. Doesn't work. "How's England? What's the weather like? Tell me what you've been up to!"

Uh-oh. If Mom wants to here 'what I've been up to', we could be here a long time while I try to make up an excuse that's not as extraordinary as _"After the plane crash, I discovered I had super powers and have spent the last few days trying to fit in at school while two scientists try to figure out what's going on, and while I was at school I met this cute, cool guy who I'm now on a date with so if you'll excuse me, I have to go." _Yeah… not a good idea.

"Oh, well, uh, it's been great!" I say.

"Sonny?" She asks, "Why do you sound urgent to stop talking?"

Damn. My Mom can read me like a book.

"I'm… just…"

"Are you with a boy?"

Bingo.

"Uh… I might be…" I say, and I hear the 'tutting' in her voice.

"What exactly are you two _doing_?"

I pull a disgusted face, "MOM!" I yell, "We're on a date in a restaurant! Seriously, that's just… just… _ew_!"

I sense the curious tone in my mother's voice. "Well, alright, I believe you." She says, "But, if you _dare _to go too far…"

"I won't!" I scream into the phone, "Please, Mom, don't go there."

She sighs, "Alright. Bye, sweetie! I love you!"

"I love you too, Mom." I say, wishing someone wasn't in one of the cubicles and heard that conversation. That would've been weird.

* * *

><p>"I am <em>so <em>sorry about that…" I say to Chad, slipping back into my seat, pulling down my dress on the way, "Mom was being, well, Mom."

"It's fine," Chad smiles, "Don't worry about it. The pizza's arrived though."

It's at that moment when I notice the 2 foot diameter Hawaiian pizza (I am exaggerating the size) and my eyes open wide.

"My favourite!" I squeal, and Chad grins. "How did you know?"

"I'm psychic." He winks, and I laugh at his sarcastic tone, "I'm serious. I have evil mind-reading powers."

I then blink. "Really?"

Chad's eyes open wide, before he bursts out laughing. "I'm joking, Sonny!" He laughs, "There's no such thing as mind-reading powers!"

I then gulp, before laughing along with him to hide the fact that one of my friends is, in fact, a mind-reader.

I wipe my eye like I've just started to cry from laughing, before taking a slice of pizza and digging in. I take a bite and sigh contently.

Heaven.

Chad's POV

Well, so far, so good! Sonny seems to be enjoying the date. Sure, the little interruption from her Mom was a little annoying, but I can't blame her if she has a parent who actually cares about her, and is actually her parent. Plus, she loved the pizza (yeah, I did read her mind to find out which is her favourite).

And now, we're on-top of a romantic mountain spot called Lookout Mountain **(A/N: Only the England version! ;))**.

"Wow… this is amazing, Chad!" Sonny grins as we approach the edge of the mountain cautiously. I don't wanna drive over the edge and send both me and Sonny to our dooms… ugh. I ignore that thought and wrap my fingers around hers. She looks down at her our intertwined hands, before looking back up at me with a loving smile on her face. I smile back – how could I not? I sure have got close to Sonny over this night, or at least pretending to. _No. You're actually getting close to her. _Shut up, inner thoughts!

"Such a…" Sonny continues talking, waking me from my argument with my thoughts. "…Beautiful view."

I decide to be smooth, but all that comes out of my mouth as I look her way is, "Sure is…"

Yep… _smooth. _Wait… I recognise this from somewhere… uh-oh. The dream I saw the other night! _Quick! Changed topic so you don't kiss her!_

Luckily, Sonny starts the talking. It's a pretty awkward moment when she begins to talk, though…

"Chad?" She asks, sounding anxious.

"Yes, Sonshine?" I reply, trying to wipe the worry out of my tone.

"Um… I need to talk to you about something." She says, not able to meet my eyes. Uh-oh. She's about to go deep.

"…Okay." I say.

"It… it's extremely personal and potentially embarrassing for one of us."

Yep. She's gonna go deep.

"…Okay…"

She looks at me, holds my hands tightly, and sighs. "Are you… I mean… do you… cut?"

I blink. "Excuse me?"

"Y'know!" She says, and I shake my head. She then motions her vision towards my wrist and I look down to see the scar isn't fully covered. Uh-oh…

"Cut… your wrists?" She continues. I repeat – uh-oh. "Do you do it? Coz, I mean, if you do, I think maybe you should stop. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with it… well, that's a lie, but, I want to help you…"

"Sonny!" I say, stopping her from talking. She looks up at me with concerned eyes and I smile a little, "I don't cut." I promise. She sighs with relief.

"Phew!" She laughs, "I was so worried about you…" _Aw! She was worried about you!_ "But… wait." _Oh no…_ "What _is _the scar then?"

I gulp. This is not the off-the-topic kind of conversation I was hoping for. Especially since the story of that scar is to do with… my powers, and my past.

"It's a long story…" I cover, but Sonny has other ideas.

"Well, I have plenty of time." She says, "Go on. Tell me. Please?"

I sigh. Now all I gotta do is only give her half the story, so nothing bad gets revealed… Sonny knowing about my past and my abilities? That's the last thing I need.

"Well…" I say, "When I was a kid, I had a bit of an illness… pretty life-threatening, actually…"

Sonny gasps, "Oh my gosh! Chad, I didn't know…"

"It's okay!" I laugh, "Chill! Coz, ya know what, it's fine. I sure had a rough past but my…" I pause. I still hate saying this… "…_Dad _fixed it. He gave me this medicine thing that fights the illness. I have to inject myself with it every week and the stuff reacts badly with the skin on my wrist. Hence the scar."

"Ohhhh…." Sonny sighs, "But… you know what I don't get, Chad?" She asks, and I shake my head, "Why you always say 'Dad' like it hurts. Is something wrong between you and your Dad?"

"No, no," I say, trying hard not to spill out too much of the truth, "He's not my real Dad…"

"Aw, Chad!" She moans, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine, Sonny!" I laugh, "Relax!"

"Sorry…" She says, rolling her shoulders and calming herself. "So, what is he? Your step-dad?"

I shrug, "More like my adopted Dad…"

"Aw!"

"Sonny?"

"What?"

"Chill."

She laughs, "Okay. So, are you really a Cooper?"

"Nope." I say, popping the 'p'. Sonny's eyes widen.

"So, what's your real name?"

I cringe at the memory of my previous life, "Chad Dylan Goldfarb."

Sonny holds in a laugh, and I roll my eyes.

"It's okay - laugh if you want to."

She snickers slightly, and I grin, "I will so get you back later."

"Oh, I'm scared now, _Goldfarb_." She winks.

"So," I say, trying to move on from that topic before I spill anything major secret and/or embarrassing, "What do ya think of England? Pretty cool, huh?" Yeah, that'll do for off-the-topic conversation.

"It's pretty cool." She says back, "I mean, the weather isn't as nice as California, and I'm missing my Mom and stuff, but apart from that, I think it's awesome!"

"Ah, and you've only seen a snippet." I say, mentally planning more and more ways of how to get to know Sonny better and give her the time of her life all at once! "There's a lot of stuff to do around here – London is huge!"

"Well, alright then," Sonny smiles, "I can't wait for _Chad Dylan Cooper's Dream Tour_!"

I laugh, thinking of the perfect cheesy line. "_You'd_ be the dream part."

Sonny laughs. "Aw! You really are a player, aren't you, Chad?"

"Guilty as charged." I shrug, grinning at her, "But… you haven't run off yet."

"Your point, Cooper?" She asks, and I chuckle.

"My point… you must be liking the bad boy thing."

Sonny gasps a little, before smiling again, "I'm just… a total sucker for blue eyes and blonde hair." She says. I smirk.

"Suuure…"

"Yup." Sonny nods, "However, I'm not a huge fan of jerks."

Am I the only one who recognises this from somewhere? I shrug off my suspicions and turn back to Sonny. I lean back in fake shock, pretending to be offended, and Sonny giggles.

"I'm offended you would say that!" I cry dramatically, before winking as Sonny laughs and giggles and snorts, "I can be deep, ya know."

"Alright," Sonny says, turning to face me, "Prove it."

Oh God… what to say, what to say, what to say…? I know! From the other night, the dream thing. What did he say back then?

"Alright," I say, trying to remember everything dream me said. _Here it goes… now or never… _"Sonny… you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." _Yep, that's sounding good so far. Now to compliment her features… _"Your… brown eyes sparkle like the moonlight," I decide to add that moonlight bit, to make it more romantic, "Your brunette hair frames your face like a picture-perfect photograph." _Nice one! Now, bring this baby home… say something sweet. _"You are… amazing, Sonny Munroe."

Whoa, whoa… back up. Do I… recognise this from anywhere? Well, of course I do! The dream, the other night! Whoa… this is just weird.

And it's also weird that right now, everything I just said about Sonny… my heart's telling me it's true…? What's up with that? What the heck is going on here? _Back up! Back up!_

Thing is though, right now, I can't seem to listen to my head… I ignore it telling me to let go of Sonny's hand, ignore the advice to shut up and drive her home immediately… all I can focus on right now are those moonlight-sparkling eyes.

Sonny looks at me, stunned, before chuckling, "Nice one…" She says, "Great acting there, bad boy. You really had me fooled."

"I'm not acting." I uncontrollably reply, and at that moment, Sonny freezes. She looks up at me with loving, shining, _damn_ beautiful eyes. I hear booming fireworks in my mind, and I have to tell my heart to stop beating faster.

Doesn't work.

Then, Sonny starts to lean close, closing her eyes and puckering her lips. Weird thing is… I do the same.

_Crap! STOP IT! HOLD UP! UGH! STOP!_

I have to wait till then to listen to my thoughts, don't I? I pull away when I'm about 2 milliseconds from kissing the girl I think I just fell for. _You didn't fall for her. _Shut up.

I decide to stop arguing with myself (again) when I notice Sonny, poor, poor Sonny, looking at me with sad eyes. I mentally whack myself with a metaphorical shovel.

"I'm sorry… Sonny." I say, but she won't listen. She looks away from me, head shaking, like she's never been so disappointed with anyone in her entire life. I sigh.

"I'll take you home…"

* * *

><p>Well… that didn't work out right.<p>

I can't believe all that just happened… I went out with Sonny Munroe, listened to my heart and fell for Sonny Munroe, then listened to my head and kicked her to the ground when she was at her highest. I've never hated myself more than I do now, and I've hated myself a lot during my life…

It seems Sonny feels the same about me. She doesn't talk the whole ride home, not one bit, and she doesn't sing along when I put the radio on like she did on the journey to Lookout Mountain. She just… sits there. She must be pretty peeved.

We arrive at Sonny's house at 1:21am, yawning like crazy. Well, I'm gonna be a wreck in school tomorrow. Hmm, maybe I just won't go.

"Well, thanks for tonight, Chad…" Sonny says in a flat tone, "Um… I'll see ya round."

I groan. Okay, so I don't want to fall for Sonny Munroe, I don't want to pretend to like her… honestly I don't know what I want. But I do know that I don't want this to be the end. I muster up all the courage I have and take a deep breath.

"Sonny, wait." I say. She freezes, but doesn't turn around, and so I get out of the car and run up to her, thinking of some kind of excuse that's partially true so she won't hate me forever. I take hold of her hands, sighing. "I'm sorry about that." I say, "I really wanted to kiss you, it's just…"

"What?" She asks, a little anger in her voice. I sigh. _C'mon, dude! You can do this…_

"It's just… we've known each other for less than 48 hours – we're on our first date this quick… and everything's moving so fast. I was just…" I gulp at the word, "…_scared_."

Sonny frowns, but not in an angry way; more an understanding/slightly offended way. "Don't you trust me?" She asks.

"No, no! Of course I trust you, I just… don't trust myself. I'm a pretty messed up dude, Sonny, and I was worried that something bad would happen. I don't wanna hurt you, Sonny… I really don't."

Sonny smiles a little, her face softening. "Thank you, Chad." She says, "I'm sorry for that… but I trust you, and if you don't wanna move too quickly, fine. But… I do kinda like you."

I smile, "I kinda like you too."

"Good." She grins.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine," I smile. That seems to be our thing. "So… I'll see you later?"

Sonny grins, "Sure."

"Have a good night's sleep, m'lady." I say, jumping back in my car, and she makes a joking pouty face.

"Tuck me into bed and read me a story?" She asks with a baby voice, and I laugh.

"Goodnight, Sonny."

"Goodnight, _Goldfarb_."

She then smiles and winks and walks down the driveway as I drive off, a whole load of thoughts channelling through my head. I'm so confused… what the heck even happened tonight?

Meh, I'll think about it tomorrow. I need my sleep…

I get home, ignore Mr Cooper (I now refuse to call him Dad after I've admitted what I admitted to Sonny) asking how it went and head straight up to bed, sleeping the moment my head hits the pillow. When I dream, all I can see is a pair of brown, moonlight-sparkling eyes… and I suddenly feel something I've never felt before.

Love.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! So, how'd ya like that date? Cute, huh? And yes, we are getting to know more and more about Chad, and everything he told her is 50% true. <strong>

**Review for more! :D**


	10. A Dark Nightmare

**Umm... Hi, guys... *dodges a flying brick* OKAY, I GET IT! I haven't updated in like months... and I'm just here to say... I'M BACK, BABY! Finally! I've been working on this on and off since I last updated, and it's FINALLY done! And trust me, next chapter, I will try to updated before the year is up ;)**

**Alrighty! I can't remember anything that happened review-wise in this story, so I'll just get right on with the story. After I say - thanks for your patience, I promise I will work a little harder to get this done next time!**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance, or No Ordinary Family, which this story is kind-of based on. Okay?**

**Onwards! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - A Dark Nightmare<strong>

Sonny's POV

I wake up the next day at 6:30am, tired and in a bad mood. I've had less than 3 hours sleep – Chad dropped me off late last night, and I was attacked by insomnia. And now my friends are shaking me, yelling my name as I rub my eyes and wish they'd leave me alone. Ugh. My friends are way too obsessed with knowing every little detail of my life.

"So…" Tawni mumbles as I rub the dust from my eyes, finding it to believe her shaking me wasn't part of a nightmare. In the midst of how exhausted I am though, it's hard to believe last night wasn't a nightmare; what with Mom being mad at me, and Chad's heartbreaking story; his scar, his 'Dad'… "Where were you last night? The minute Ellie and Zora cracked about you going out, we knew something was going on."

Just at the door of my room, Ellie and Zora are stood, looking guilty. I bite my lip and try for a smile, and they do so back.

"Sorry." Zora mouths, and I smile at them, trying to say that everything's okay. It's not though. Tawni can't know about my date with Chad… she'd kill me. I need to keep it a secret from her – problem is, like my mother, Tawni can read me like a book. Even though she doesn't read books… wait… off subject.

"It was nothing really." I shrug. "I wanted some alone time to think things through, and so Ellie told me about a library close to here. Zora heard us talking about it, so that's how she knew."

I smile, proud of my lie, but Tawni doesn't seem impressed.

"Then why were all the cars there?" She asks, "Surely you didn't go somewhere without a car!"

"I… walked." I stutter out, before smirking sarcastically, "It's this new thing… heard of it, Tawni? Now, while you ponder on that, I'm gonna get ready for school, so if you'll excuse me…"

She glowers at me, angry at my sarcasm, but I have bigger problems than her right now. I need to see Chad, talk to him, see if he's okay… and I also need to get used to this whole "super powers" thing. Ellie and her father still haven't found out much about how or why we got them, but they are determined. We just want to go home. Then maybe I can leave all the confusion England has brought me behind.

* * *

><p>School is really quiet that day, and for the first little bit, I have no idea why. But, when it comes to registration, I realise what's – or who's – missing.<p>

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" Ms Turner calls with a reluctant sigh. I can't help but smile. Ms Turner hates Chad in her lessons, it would seem. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. She hates every cynical remark, every sarcastic smirk, every attractive hair flip or wink… everything that makes Chad _Chad_.

"Mr Cooper?" She repeats, more annoyed this time. I turn around to face Chad's desk, along with most of the class, and that is when I notice why the school is so quiet. The biggest contributor to its noise is not in.

Chad Dylan Cooper's seat is empty.

"Does anyone know where Mr Cooper is?" Ms Turner asks the class. Chad's pals offer up random excuses – he's at the dentist, he's been offered a movie audition by a big-time talent scout, he's been suspended for setting fire to a pile of student's French books. My hunch tells me that Chad's still curled up, in bed, after the late night yesterday…

I can't help but smile at the thought. I wonder what he looks like sleeping. Huh. Cute, I expect.

"Miss Munroe?" A voice wakes me up from my daydreaming, "Are you awake, Miss Munroe?"

"Uh… yes, Miss." I say, smiling weakly as some kids around me snigger, "Sorry, Miss."

She glares at me from over the rim of her glasses. "Pay attention next time, Miss Munroe." She then gives me one last glare before continuing with the register. After she's finished, she gets on with some boring kind of lesson, and I go straight back to daydreaming.

I wonder if I'm right about Chad…

Chad's POV

I come around that morning with a crazy headache and a sore throat. Which is weird, considering I didn't drink much last night, so it can't be a hangover. I do remember having a crappy night though – I barely slept, and when I did, a pair of big brown eyes was haunting me.

I figured out last night what love really feels like. I don't want to be in love, because I can't get too close to this girl when I'm only dating her to find out more about her powers, but I just can't help thinking about that girl named Sonny Munroe. She's different – she's sweet, kind, funny… I've never met a girl like her. And she's beautiful. Oh so beautiful.

But… I'm scared of being in love. I know – crazy. Chad Dylan Cooper does not get _scared._ Well… apparently he does. Or maybe just _Chad_ gets scared – Chad Dylan Goldfarb, the Chad I was before I was taken in by Mr Cooper. Chad Dylan Goldfarb is a long way into my past – just a memory. A bad memory that I don't want to go back to.

I change the subject in my mind almost instantly after my past comes up, and begins to remember last night. Not the date with Sonny, but when I got home. When I slept, when I dreamt. And I remember it with a shudder. I close my eyes, and can just about make out the memory of one of my dreams last night. I was on a balcony, talking to Sonny. We kissed… and then I pushed her away. I told her I didn't want to hurt her. I remember the look on her face afterwards with a wince. Regret, sadness, pain, worry, total confusion. She was in so much pain to see me so confused, so angry with myself… I mentally slap myself for making dream Sonny seem so upset.

I then remember the next dream. Sonny found out about my powers. It was a reverse on the first one – she pushed me away, telling me to get away from her. It was painful to hear her say that. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I want to keep Sonny safe, right? So why was I resisting her pleas for me to go away? Maybe because I loved her so much and couldn't let her go? No… I can't let that happen.

The last one was the worse. We were in a room. A white room. I was holding her in my arms, tears rolling down my cheeks as her friends stood behind us. I yelled at them a little – though I can't remember what I told them – before I turned back to a motionless Sonny and kissed her. Was she… dead? She couldn't have been… I wouldn't have let her die… sure, my mission isn't to protect her, but she is the first girl I've truly loved. I wouldn't have let her die like that. I wouldn't have…

I remember waking up after that one in a frenzy – scared, worried, hurt. I knew I couldn't let Sonny come to any harm. It was terrifying to see her like that, and whether I really do love her or not, I couldn't bare to see her like that. Motionless, in my arms. Maybe she was killed because of me. Maybe I killed her. It hurts too much to think about.

All I know is this – I love Sonny Munroe. I can't love her, because she's my target. My so-called father wants to learn more about her powers – whether they're permanent or not, how she does it, and so on. I know he wants me to get close to her so I can do his dirty work for him. I am also sure that, if I don't do what he asks of me, I'll be doing something very, very stupid. Either he'll kick me out, back onto the streets, or he'll kill me, or at least do me bodily harm. And I'm too much of a coward to let him do either of those, so instead, I have to continue with his little scheme and spy on the clueless for him.

I'm so _pathetic_ – going along with this plan. I don't even want to help him on this. I hate this stupid plan – I hate him. I'm just a _coward_. If I was brave enough, I'd have walked out of here a long time ago to make my own living, away from him. But I can't, because I think I need him to survive. No, seriously.

I decide to leave Daydream Land – it's too painful – and check the clock. Oops. Eleven. I'm about 3 hours late for school. Meh, I honestly don't give a damn. **(Sowweee!)** I'll just not go in today. I instead just collapse back onto the bed, closing my eyes and re-entering Daydream Land. I close my eyes, and suddenly, everything goes black. And not because I've closed my eyes. It feels like I'm asleep.

"_I'm sorry, kids." A voice rings on in my head. A voice I haven't heard since I was 9 years old… since I was Chad Dylan Goldfarb. The voice of my real father. I can't remember him that well – I just remember he, like the rest of my family, had the trademark Goldfarb blonde hair and blue eyes. What – did you think I got these looks by chance?_

_I suddenly see a scene come to life – I'm surrounded by large buildings, so many cars, so many people. A few metres away is a family; a family of a mother, father, three daughters, and one son. Me. _

"_You can't leave us." The eldest daughter says, hugging her younger sister, with the baby girl fast asleep in her arms. The brother grips onto his father's leg, not moving as his father tries to leave with his mother. _

"_We have to." The mother sighs, wiping her eyes with a rag, "We can barely afford to keep the family together. We've organized a home for you so you can all be together." I sigh as I watch the scene. The children don't know that the mother is lying. They don't know that there is only enough room in the orphanage for three of the four children. They enter the orphanage, only to be told that one of them has to be sent away._

"_I'll go." The aged-nine boy sighs, causing his sisters to gasp. They beg for him not to leave – if they can't stay together, they won't stay here. But the boy doesn't care. He wants what is best for his sisters – he loves them so much – and so he leaves while they are arguing with the director of the orphanage, trying to stop himself from turning back because he knows this is what is best for his family. He only cares about his family…_

_So he keeps walking. And walking, and walking, and walking, until his young feet get sore. He collapses beside the road, thirsty, hungry – he can't remember the last time he had something to eat, to drink. He is sure he's dying. _

_And then, he hears a noise. A car… it slows up next to him. A man gets out, picks him up, and puts him in the car. If he was his normal self, he would fight back; scream, yell, but the boy is so tired, so ill, he can't object. So he is kidnapped by some stranger, with no idea what is going on. And he's scared – really scared. He's been through so much in his life… but this is surely the worse of them all, he thinks._

_The scene changes, and now the boy is being carried into a science lab by a man whose name plate reads 'Mr J Cooper'. He feels weak as his life flashes before his eyes, and he thinks that this is it. He's dying… what he'd do to hug his sisters once more, tell them he loved them. _

_Vision starts fading for the boy. He feels weak, powerless, as the man sits him down on a bench. The last thing the boy feels is a needle being jabbed into his arm before everything goes black._

I wake up with a jump, as I feel a wet thing on my face. I reach up to feel it and chuckle. A tear.

I then notice the needle and the bottle of _medicine _on the side of my bed. I pick up the bottle, loading the needle with the concoction before stabbing it into my wrist, wincing in pain.

This liquid is to "save" me, apparently. I was dying when Mr Cooper first found me, and so he gave me this medicine to keep me alive. It's like my drug, but, like all drugs, it comes with a price. If I don't have the drug, I get "withdrawal" symptoms. Or, in my case, I get weaker. See, this drug was first given to me to keep me alive, but it had some… weird side effects. One of them being, if I don't have the injection every few days, I get weaker, like I was that day when Mr Cooper found me. If I don't have it for long enough, I'll die, like I should've done all those years ago.

The injection also causes my powers, or so I'm led to believe. Well, where else would I get them from? Another side effect – it makes me drowsy. I suddenly feel all weak, collapsing back into my bed and falling asleep again, as the dreaded memory of my past continues.

_I open my eyes, and I have to squint. I'm in a bright white room – it's familiar. It's like a science lab. Correction – it _is_ a science lab. The same science lab from my last dream._

_I have a look around, and that proves it – stacks and stacks of bottles on shelves, tables with people on. I shudder – they don't seem like people – more like silhouettes. That's all my mind remembers them at. Besides, the memory of that day is hazy, I had no idea what was going on around me. _

_In the corner of the room, a familiar man is stood, in a lab coat, studying over a boy. The same boy from my previous dream. He shuffles around, moaning. He sounds ill – really ill. I wince._

_The boy then groans, stirs, and I watch as his eyes flutter open, then shut, then open again, before fixing on the man watching over him and widening, like he's seen a ghost. He moans, but stays stationary. He's in so much shock, and so much pain, he can't do anything but open his mouth and whimper._

"_Wh-who are you?" He says, his voice barely a whisper. "Wh-where am I?"_

"_Don't worry." The man assures the boy, "You're safe here. I'm here to take care of you."_

"_Where is my family?" The younger me insists, with all the strength he can muster, even though he's too weak to even keep his eyes fully open._

"_Your family are safe." The older man says, "Just… stay still…"_

_I watch as he picks up a needle, a large needle, and the younger me groans, whimpers. "What's that?" He asks._

"_You'll find out, soon enough." I watch in horror as the young boy is injected. He lets out a yell, before his body starts to tense. His hands ball into fists, and his blue veins stand out in his face. It's too much, too much to watch. _

I wake up, sweating, my heart thumping against my chest. I remember the pain, how scared I was bacl then. I was only nine years old when my parents left me and my sisters alone to fend for ourselves, because we could not cope as a family anymore. This is the day when I was torn away from my sisters, my poor, poor sisters, who got placed in an orphanage. There's no guarantee they're still there. There's not guarantee that they were fostered by same family. There's no guarantee they were fostered at all. I was ill, dying, what if they were too? What if they're all… gone? That though is just unbearable…

Gosh, why am I being such a softie? I haven't thought about my family like this in ages! So I haven't seen them in years, what's the big deal?

Well… I suppose the "big deal" is that they're my family, regardless of anything. And I loved them. Huh, what I'd do to see them again… but that's not possible. How am I suppose to find them? S'pose I'm just gonna have to deal with the hell of a life I have, being a man-slave and snitch to my so-called "father", whilst crushing on a girl who's supposed to be my target.

Which brings me onto another thing. Since I felt like I was… um, _falling _for Sonny last night… well, I suppose I can't let this "relationship" go any further. I can't go down this route of dating her just to find out information. I couldn't hurt her like that – she's too innocent, too kind. So, I can't go along with good-old-daddy's plans of getting close to her for information. Basically, I can't date her.

Huh. Ain't life grant?

"Chad?" Oh, speaking of the wonders of the world (note sarcasm)…

"What do ya want," The word gets caught in my throat. It feels sharp, forbidden. "…_Dad_?"

Cooper shoves my bedroom door open (has he _heard _of knocking?), before sitting on the edge of my bed and smiling at me. It's actually kind of creepy. Ugh. Weird man.

"I was wondering how the "date" went yesterday." He asks with a positive tone to his voice. Grr… I hate how he can be so positive about something so… awful. Disgusting. And weird.

"It went great." I say, which causes his smile to widen. I let mine fall, "Which is exactly why I can't go on with the plan."

I kick the covers off the bed, kicking him in the process (Success, huh?), before leaving the room and heading downstairs. CDC is hungry. Of course, a persistent daddy wants to know more.

"What do you mean?" He growls as I fish the bread out of the bread bin thing and pop it in the toaster. I just shrug. "You're not… _falling_ for the target, are you?"

I roll my eyes. Thank God I'm a good liar. I believe some people call it _acting. _**(lol :P) **

"Not at all, don't be ridiculous." I laugh, "I just don't want to do it."

I hear him mumble something under his breath, something like "stupid teenagers" before shooting me a glare, "I need you to discover more about these people though! They must've been on the plane with some sort of large dose of…" (some big science words that I honestly blanked out for) "…and if…" (more boring science crap) "…I need a blood sample from one of them… I need you to get close to one of them so that I can do that, and that _nice_ girl is the easiest target!"

"Well, if it's so easy, you do it." I say, snatching the toast as it flies out of the machine (Yup, I got skills ;)) before heading to the front door. But I'm stopped by a big clunky boot tripping me up. I skilfully manage to stay on my feet, but Mr Cooper grabs me by the collar and pulls me in close. My breathing suddenly increases, and I try to slow it down. He'll think I'm scared if I continue like this, and I'm not scared of _him, _of all people.

"You're being weak and pathetic, Chad." He grumbles angrily, "Would you like me to dump you back at that alleyway in New York to fend for yourself? I don't think you'd get that far without your little medicine, would you?"

I gulp, shaking my head. Why does he have to be so darn _right? _

"Exactly." He continues, "So _don't _fail me. Now, go see that girl, and make sure I get what I want."

He gives me one last bitter-sweet smile, before throwing me out of the house. I take a few deep breaths to slow my heart-rate, before checking the clock on my phone. Three o'clock – school should be finishing. So maybe Sonny will be home soon? _Dad's _words still ringing in my brain, I sigh reluctantly and get in my car, my course set for the house where Sonny's staying.

* * *

><p>When I arrive at the house, Sonny is just getting out of one of her friend's cars. Nico, I think his name is. <strong>(Hmm… let's just say it's Blake's car, but Chad don't know that. Dunno how Nico's car will have made it to England on a <strong>_**crashed**_** plane o_O) **I let her get in the house, wait a few minutes, before parking outside and knocking, trying to come up with a plan.

There is no way I can fall for her… if that happens, the plan will go awfully wrong… surely, if I was her friend, I'd be close enough to her, right? That's what I'll do…

"Chad?"

Sonny's POV

"Chad?"

My MIA class-mate is at my (Ellie's) door, which is weird, coz I thought he was ill. That, or tired from our date last night. Well… he doesn't look ill… he looks a little drowsy though… hmm…

"Hey, Sonny." He smiles sadly, "I just wanted to say, um, I've been thinking about last night."

"Me too." I smile, "I had a lot of fun."

Chad grins, but not very convincingly, "So did I…" He says, "Um, Sonny, I've been thinking… maybe we should um, just be friends."

I bite my lip. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all!" He sighs, "I just don't trust myself."

"I trust you." I tell him, and he rolls his eyes and mumbles something.

"You don't know me right, then." It sounds like.

"What was that?"

Chad sighs, "Nothin'."

"Okay…" I say, "Well, I can do friends." I suppose that's what's best, since I only just met Chad. I should really get to know him first, I guess. Any relationship can wait.

"Awesome." Chad smiles. Once again, he doesn't look truly happy.

"So, wanna come in?" I ask him, ushering him inside, and his face falls.

"I-I can't." He says, "I have to go home… really sorry…" He back down the driveway, looking around carefully, before waving me a goodbye and getting back in his car, before speeding down the road. I watch him in shock.

Well… that was odd.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... was that good enough, considering the ABNORMALLY long wait? I sure hope so... better to come, I hope!<strong>

**Ooh, and you got some little sneak-y peek-ys of Chaddy's past there... aww :'(**

**Now, I have to say something. THIS MIGHT BE MY LAST UPDATE UNTIL NEXT WEEKEND. This is because I have rehearsals for my school's production next week, which, on most days, go on until 8 at night. (The horror!) So, I will try to write something, but I can't promise anything... :(**

**Soooo, this is where I ask y'all for reviews! Please? Pretty please?**

**Thank y'all :P**

**~Amy x Who loves y'all so x**


End file.
